The Fallen Star
by JessieLvzColfer
Summary: Blaine had always had doubts about his life, about his friends, and even about himself. But that all changed one night when a star fell out of the sky, literally. Rated M for upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The music was blaring, the bright neon lights were bouncing off the walls, flashing his vision, he coverd his hand over his eyes a little and started to make his way through the over-exited crowd. He reached the bathroom and pushed the door open, staggering through. He needed to get away from the loud thuds of the music before his head exploded.

He uncoverd his eyes and found himself standing infront of a mirror, the stalls were all closed, the doors rattling on the hinges with unmistaken pleasurable whines escaping the mouths of couples in them. He shook his head and egnored them, he ran the water and splashed some onto his face, hoping that it could help his headache at least a little bit.

He stood there, staring at himself in the mirror, what was he doing? He told himself that he wasn't going to do this anymore, it was no good for him. The only reason he had agreed to come out was because it was karaoke night and Wes and David promised him that they could sing together, but he had lost them hours ago. He had to get out of there or he was sure he was going to have a panic attack soon.

What happened to him? What happened to his life? He rememberd the days where he would sit in Lima Bean, coffee in his hand, and music sheets spread around the table, making adjustments here and there to make the pitch perfect and the melody just right. His dream was Broadway and he was certain he would fulfill that dream when he graduated from Dalton, but here he was, 21 and still stuck in Lima.

It was only when he heard the moans and the grunts from the stalls behind him getting louder that he realized he was standing in a club bathroom, gawping in a mirror, talking to himself.

He walked to the bathroom door, hearing the ongoing music thud through the building, he took a deep breath and walked out. As soon as he shut the door behind him he was swarmed with bodies, dancing and swaying to the music, he pushed his way through and gasped as some cold liquid made contact with his stomach, leaving a stain on his shirt. The woman apolized repeatedly and offerd to go get him a drink, he just waved her off and started to walk towards the main doors, doging the druken bodies and bad breath hitting him in every direction.

As soon as he burst through the doors and ran a few feet away from the building, he finally took a deep breath and relaxed. He closed his eyes and evened out his breathing, taking in all the clear alcoholic-free air his lungs would hold. His damp shirt sticking to his stomach where the liquid was begining to dry. He grimaced and started to rub at it with his hand.

Suddenly two voices were shouting his name, he spun around and was faced with Wes and David running towards him.

"Blaine! Blaine what the hell, we were worried sick, where were you!?" Wes demanded coming to a hault and holding his hand out to Blaine, signaling him to hold on and let him catch his breath.

"Yea, we saw you run out of the bathroom, did someone try and pull you into a stall again?" David cought up and was now standing next to Wes, patting him on the back and searching Blaines eyes for an answer.

"Sorry guys, it was all to much. I had to get out, my head was throbbing and-" Blaine was caught of by Wes's dissaproved grunt.

"Dude this always happens, every time we try and take you out, you always either turn us down, or come and then leave 10 minutes later. Which is now why we are standing here"

"I'm sorry, it just isnt my thing you know? The loud music, the over-crowded dance floors. You can't even _sit_ anywhere because people are either making out or dry humping on all of the seats!" Blaine was annoyed, he crossed his arms over his chest to stop the chilling wind hitting his bare arms and dropped his head down.

"But you _never_ go anywhere Blaine! And its just..not like you. We used to go everywhere together man. Remember in our Dalton years? When we used to slip out of our dorms at night and head to Scandals? You loved that, whats changed now?" David asked, keeping the softeness to his voice so he didn't upset Blaine, but he could tell he just wanted to be left alone.

"I grew up.." Blaine replied, the anger was edging into his voice, he really didn't want to fight with his friends, he just wanted to go home, why couldn't they let him _go home?_

Wes and David's face fell, what had happened to Blaine? He used to be so happy, and fun to hang with. But ever since his parents died, he was never really the same person, it was like he was just a shell, and the real Blaine was buried deep down inside.

Blaine had knew he upset his friends, he could see the hurt looks on their faces, the way their eyes were almost..pitfull. He let his head fall and his arms around himself tighten, when did he get so hurtful?

"I should go, ill call you guys later" He mumbled and spun on his heel, walking in the direction of his house,he didn't even look back, he needed to clear his head, so he took the long path and begun his journey.

As he walked, his mind flooded with thoughts and the looks on his friends faces, he didn't mean for it to come out that way, he didn't know what else to say, but it was the truth, he had grown up. When did things get so complicated? When his parents died, he thought things would become easier, there would be nobody who would bring him down, or dissaprove of him because of his sexuality. He actually thought he could get through it.

A few weeks after his parents death, things began to change, and not in a good way, which suprised him. He would stay in bed on weekends, stay in after school when he would normally go out with his friends, he missed alot of Warbler practice, he didn't know what was going on. His friends noticed it and called him out on it, he just said that he was grieving, and he would be alright in a few short weeks, they shrugged it off and left him to it.

But those few short weeks were the worst, he began closing off his friends and other relatives, miss days off school and stay in the house all day, the only time he would leave was when he would take a walk through the forest a few blocks away to clear his mind.

This was not grieving, this was something worse. He was lonley, he had nobody. Even though his parents were not really _parents_ to him, they were still there. He would come home from school to a nice warm home and his dinner on the table, he could talk to him mum about anything, even though she wasn't happy about his 'choice of lifestyle' she was still someone he could open up to and talk to her about anything, (apart from the fact he liked boys instead of girls).

And even though his dad was never there for him, supported him, or even _cared_ for him, he was still just another person to talk to, and ever since they died, he was left all by himself, in the same house and living off their past.

He finally found out what it was, it was just lonliness.

His thoughts finally came all rushing back to him and he found himself still walking along the long winding path that led to the forest he used to visit, he didn't even though he was heading that way, he just let his feet guid him. He stopped infront of it, squinting his eyes a little so he could see past the beggings of the tall treese. He spent so much time in there when he was a kid, would it all look the same? Would anything change? He stepped closer, held his breath, and began to walk through.


	2. Chapter 2

As he walked, his footsteps were making the slightest sounds on the fallen twigs that were beneath him, snapping and crackling with every step. He travelled carefully, it was slowly turning dark so his sences were high, of course he had memorised this path, he could have drawn it out on a piece of paper, but he couldn't see anything that was beyond him, so he walked slowly.

The wind that he had witnessed before got even more chilling, he thanked himself for grabbing his scarf and gloves before he came out of the club and pushed his scarf further up his neck, while burying his gloved hands deeper in his pockets, he could see the vapour coming out of his mouth with every breath he took. The treese around him rocked and creaked with the wind, the branches clawing like hands into the empty air.

The winding path that he was following grew smaller and was fading away with age, this was the only way he knew how to find his way around the forest when he was a kid, without that he would be lost, but his thoughts were to busy to process where he was going, and soon he was walking by instinct.

He kept walking and walking, his head bowed down in deep thought, he had to dodge a couple of trees before he walked into them, but apart from that he was fine. He finally snapped out of his thoughts and looked up, he couldn't see much, but he could see the tall treese towering over him in large groups, the moon shining through the gaps in the leaves, he smiled to himself, remembering the memories he had here.

As he carried on walking, he caught a flash of light in the corner of his eye, he twisted his neck around to see more closely and to catch another glimps, but it never came. He shrugged it off and carried on walking, kicking abandoned stones that were lying on the gravel. He sighed deeply, watching as the vapour from his mouth travelled up into the sky.

He jumped as he heard the ringtone of his phone deep in his pocket, telling him that someone was calling him, he reached into it and pulled out it out, swiped his finger across the screen and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Blaine asked in confusion, he didn't even look at who was calling.

"Blaine, where are you?"

"Wes?" Why was Wes ringing him?

"No, its Katy Perry" A short silence "Of course its Wes you dumbfuck! Where are you? Why arn't you at home?"

"Wes, chill! I'm just taking a walk through the forest, clearing my head a little" Blaine said, his brows furrowed in confusion, how did the know he wasn't at home?

"Ah, right. I was hoping you would do that soon. Anyway-"

Then he saw the light again, but this time it was brighter. He spun around and kept his eyes locked on the spot, not even listening to what Wes was talking about. He started to walk towards it slowly. He dodged twigs and bushes, wincing as he cut himself on a sharp branch.

_"Fuck"_ He hissed, sucking his finger into his mouth to try and stop the bleeding.

"Blaine?, are you alright? Whats wrong?" Wes sounded worried.

"Uhh, nothing, i have to go. I'll ring you back"

"Blaine, don't you dare hang up on-" He didn't even process what Wes was saying, he hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket, not taking his eyes off the glowing light that was just a few feet away. He started to walk slowly towards it again, being carful not to cut his finger this time.

As he drew closer the light became brighter, and once again that night he had to shield his eyes. He knelt down behind a bush, just a few feet away from it. What could this be? A meteorite? His curiosity got the better of him and he started to move forward just a little bit, scrunching up his eyes to see what this thing was.

Panic was starting to kick in, what was he doing? This could be dangerous and he was walking right towards it! No wonder passersby were not stopping and coming to check what this thing was, it was nearly lighting up the whole forest. The glow started to dye down a bit, but it was still bright enough to sheild his eyes over. As he came closer and closer to the source, he began to sweat, his hair was sticking to his forehead with heat, and that was when he noticed that the heat was coming from the light.

He pulled his gloves off and slid them into his pocket, wiping his swetty, clammy hands on his trousers, eyes still wide with shock and curiosity. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing anything and took a deep breath, maybe someone spiked his drink at the bar and he was imagining all of this, but then he rememberd that he didn't drink alcohol that night.

He stood there, entranced. He tried to move, but he couldn't, his feet wouldn't let him. Soon the glowing started to dye down quicker and what he saw, was something that he had never even imagined he would see.

It was a boy.

His breath hitched in his throat as his eyes travelled over him, he was lying on the ground, in a fetal position. His hair was dark chestnut and lightly styled, his skin was pure porcelaine and his eyes were closed with his lips slightly open. He was wearing a clear white t-shirt and matching white skinny jeans that were..._sparkling?_

Blaines breath went ragged as he started to slowly shuffle closer to the boy, where did he come from? Was he even human? As he drew closer, he noticed that the more closer he got, the more warmth he was feeling, it only took him a short while to notice that the heat was radiating from him. He stopped in his tracks, eyes _still_ wide with shock and his mouth hanging open a little.

Blaine froze as he saw that the the boy was slowly gaining consiousness, he held his breath and took a step back, but instantly regretting it as a twig snapped under his foot and the boy jolted up. He stood still, trying not to draw anymore attention to himself, he didn't want to scare him.

The boy's eyes were wide with fear and confusion, he pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself. Then to Blaines suprise, he rested his head in his knees and started to cry. Blaine was confused, as much as he wanted to go up to him and ask him why he was crying, where he came from and all the other confusing questions that were swarming his head, he stayed still.

It was like the boy knew he was there, he lifted his head up slowly and locked gazes with Blaine, his eyes were pleading, but what for? Blaine hesitently walked forward, egnoring the raging waves of heat that pushed into him with every step, untill he was standing infront of him. He let out a ragged breath and stared at him, searching for any danger that he could hold, but all he could see in his eyes was fear.

Blaine smiled warmly down at the boy, hoping it would come across as a caring gesture. He didn't smile back though, he was fixed onto Blaines eyes. He slowly knelt down so he was face to face with the boy.

"I'm Blaine" He whispered, he knew it was the most stupid thing to say after he just witnessed what he did, but it was the first thing that came into his head, and his mouth just over took him.

"Kurt" The boy said, and Blaine shiverd lightly at the sound of his voice, it was beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

They stood there, intranced in eachothers eyes. The only reason Blaine pulled back a little was because the heat coming from Kurt was making him dizzy. Kurt didn't say or do anything, he just sat there, never loosing his gaze off Blaine, shouldn't this be weird? Shouldn't Blaine be running off, being scared of Kurt and calling the police informing them that a boy just fell out of the _sky_!?

But as soon as Blaine heard his voice, heard his name. He knew that he wasn't a threat. The silence dragged on, he decided to finally ask the question that had been nagging at him since he saw Kurt.

"What just happened?" Blaine asked, his hands shaking a little and his voice thick with confusion.

Kurt didn't reply, he just kept his head hung low and his eyes fixed on the ground, Blaine saw his posture change and soon he was holding onto himself, trying to close himself in. Blaine took a few steps toward him, but as he did, Kurt began to tence up and the heat that was radiating of him grew hotter. He winced and drew back a little, staring at Kurt dumbfounded.

"Who are you?!" Kurt spat, his eyes fixed on Blaine with fear but also anger. "What am i doing here?!" His voice began to raise and Blaine cowerd back a little more.

"I-I told you who i am, i'm Blaine! And your in a forest, you fell from the sky and-"

"I what?.." He asked, his expression suddenly falling.

"You fell from the s-sky" Blaine repeated, he wanted to keep calm, and try not to scare Kurt as much, but he was finding it hard as he was a little terrifed himself.

"Oh god.." Kurt mumbled, eyes wide with sadness. He dropped his head back into his knees and began to sob again.

Blaine didn't know what to do, should he go over and comfort him? Or keep his distance. But the caring person he was, he hated seeing people upset so he rushed to Kurts side with a worried expression on his face. He reached out his hand to rest on Kurts shoulder, but Kurt must have senced it and he flinched away, leaving Blaine kneeling beside him, not knowing what to do.

"Do you know where you are Kurt?"

"N-no" Kurt said between broken sobs. "I don't know why i'm here, i did nothing wrong!" His voice began to raise in fraustration.

What did Kurt mean? _I did nothing wrong!_ Was he in trouble? Was this a punishment for Kurt? But what was his punishment for? He decided to let it go and try and help him.

"W-would you like to come home with me?" _What the hell was he doing?_ Smooth Blaine, real smooth.

"What?" Kurts head shot up and he glared at Blaine, clearly getting the wrong impression.

"No, no i didn't mean it like that i swear!" He shook his head violently and tried to correct himself. "I mean to take care of you, to help you. I don't want you staying out here freezing to death when you don't even know where you are"

Blaines eyes looked desperate, he really wanted to help Kurt, he felt a connection to him and he wanted to make sure he kept him safe.

"O-Okay" Kurt agreed, nodding his head and wiping his tear stained cheeks.

Blaine smiled warmly and stood up, holding out a hand for Kurt to take. Was it weird that he wanted to help Kurt so bad? Let him stay in his house? He didn't even know what Kurt _was_. Besides, he had to get him somewhere warm anyway, they were both starting to shiver. Kurt stood up, wobbling a little on his legs and Blaine grabbed his waiste to secure him, he smiled and let Blaine lead him to his house. He pulled his jacket off and warpped it around Kurt, seeing as he was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and Blaine had at least 3 layers on.

The walk was silent, Blaine was itching to brake the silence and ask Kurt all the questions that had been playing on his mind, but he didn't want to make him feel uncomftable, so he decided to leave Kurt in his thoughts. Even though his wouldn't shut up.

When they finally reached Blaines front door, he unlocked it and stepped in, holding it open for Kurt. He hesitently stepped in, eyes roaming every part of the place as Blaine shut the door behind him, he watched Kurt walk around his living room, touching and feeling all the different things he saw. Hadn't he ever been in a house before? Blaine cleard his throat which scared Kurt a little and he spun around with alarmed eyes.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wonder around like this, its just..this place looks so different" And one again, Kurt was marveling at all the pictures and books that stood on a nearby shelf.

"Havn't you ever been in a house?" Blaine asked, walking slowly towards Kurt.

"Is that what its called? House?" He turned to Blaine, eyes wide with wonder.

"Yea"

"Well then no, i havn't" His thoughts were snapped straight back onto the things that were placed on the shelf, looking at every little detail.

Blaines phone began to ring again, he scooped it out of his pocket, this time looking at the ID. He glanced to Kurt.

"Sorry, i have to take this" He said, pointing to his phone.

"Take what?" Kurts brows were furrowed in confusion.

Blaine just chuckled a little, accepted the call and walked into the kitchen. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Wes beat him to it.

"Blaine, are you at home yet?"

"Well 'Hello' to you too Wes"

"Blaine, im serious, are you?"

"Yea, umm why?"

"Oh thank god.." He heard Wes mumble.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, im just glad your home, i was worried"

"Why?.." Blaine walked over to the sink and poured himself a glass of water, also making one for Kurt and taking it into the livingroom while not really paying attention to what Wes was saying _again_. Kurt was still shuffling round the room, taking in all of the unusual things that he saw. He smiled and watched Kurt in amazement, untill he realized his friend was still speaking and hurried off back into the kitchen.

"-thats why i was worried about you, do you understand?"

"Umm, yea sure, totally understand" _What was he talking about again?_

_"_You wern't listening were you?" Wes sounded annoyed.

"Yes?" He heard a loud sigh at the other end, and he could just picture Wes shaking his head.

"Whatever Blaine, anyway i'm glad your ok and ill see you soon, bye."

"Bye" And then the line went dead.

He walked back into the living room and saw that the water wasn't touched. Kurt was _still_ looking around the room, but was now marvelling at the rack of CD''s in the far corner.

"Kurt?, i brought you a glass of water" Blaine said, shuffling on his feet a little and motioning to the glass on the table.

"Oh, thank you" He smiled and took a few sips, before turning back to the rack of CD's.

"You like this room huh"

"Yea, its..different than any other room i've been in"

Blaine just nodded and took a seat on the couch, watching Kurts every move, the way his eyes would light up everytime he found something new. The way he would bite his lip when he was in deep thought. How gracefully his hips would- _No you can't have these thoughts, you only met him tonight and you don't even know where he came from. Don't screw this up._

"Are you tired?"

"Yea, a little, i've been traveling a lot today" Kurt shrugged and blushed a little.

"You travel?"

Kurt bowed his head and shuffled his feet. He looked a little uncomftable so Blaine decied not to push it, but if he didn't want to talk about it, why did he bring it up?

"Its fine, follow me. You can sleep in the spare room" Blaine led him to the spare room and showed him how everything works, he got some clean clothes that would fit Kurt. He was a little taller than him so he mentally thanked David for leaving some of his clothes here when he stayed. Kurt smiled and stayed quiet while Blaine was explaining that he would be in the room next door and if he needed anything to just come and knock.

Soon there was nothing else to explaine so Blaine made his way out and left Kurt to sort himself out.

"Goodnight Kurt" Blaine said before smiling and closing the door.

"Goodnight Blaine.."

As Blaine lay in bed, he hoped that tomorrow he could at least get _something_ out of Kurt, what he was, why he fell from the sky, why he was crying. But his thoughts and questions all drifted away as he fell into a deep slumber, smiling as he thought about those bright blue entrancing eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine awoke the next morning from hearing faint shuffling around in his guest room, he opened his eyes and slowly sat up, streching to awake every part of his body. He sat there for a few minutes and listened closely to the sound. There was definitely someone in the room. He was just about to climb out of bed when he heard a faint whimper. _Kurt_

All his thoughts came flooding to him. He rememberd now, the night before. He rememberd running out of the club trying to get away from all the commotion. The way David and Wes chased after him and begged him to stay with them and have fun, but he didn't. He rememberd walking home and taking the short cut through the forests, then seeing a bright light. The bright light that was Kurt.

The same Kurt that had fallen from the sky last night, the one who's skin glowed and shone against the light. The one who he brought home and was now sleeping _in his house_! What was Blaine thinking? Bringing someone home that just happened to fall out of the sky right infront of his eyes and have no explination for it, he could have been anyone. But then he rememberd the look in Kurts eyes, the way he looked so confused and scared, begging for help.

Blaine snapped out of his thoughts. He climbed out of bed, pulled on some sweats and an old t-shirt and headed for the guest room. Kurt must have been awake for Blaine to hear him shuffling around. He stood awkwardly outside his door, took a deep breath and knocked twice. He waited for Kurts answer but there was none, he knocked again a little louder and open the door a little, just enough to peek his head through.

"Kurt?" No answer.

"Kurt are you alright?" Blaine opened the door a little wider and looked over to where Kurt was still sleeping. He stepped in and walked slowly over to him, he stared down at the bundle of sheets wrapped round a pure white body. He smiled warmly down at him and sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to sit on any part of him.

His fists were scrunched up and they gripped tightly on the sheets, his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were jutting underneath his eyelids. His lips were dry and his hair was sticking out in all different directions, but he still looked like the most beautiful creature on earth. _Stop it Blaine, you can't be thinking about things like this again. _He shook his head and glanced at Kurt again, before he knew what he was doing, Blaine reached out a hand and brushed back the strands of hair that fell across Kurts forehead.

He flinched a little in his sleep but soon relaxed into the touch and sighed. But soon his body started to shake a little and he was thrashing under the covers, little crys of protests escaping his lips. Blaine didn't know what to do so he reched both arms and placed them on Kurt shoulders, whispering soothing gestures to him to try and calm him down. Soon Kurt was lying still with his knees up to his chest and a tear falling from his eye. Blaine wiped the tear from his cheek with his thumb. He was still asleep, Blaine was worried, why was Kurt having nightmares? Was there something that did happen? Was that why he was sent down from wherever he came from? Wow, he sure did ask himself a lot of questions he didn't know the answer to.

Blaine decided to leave him to get some more sleep, so he walked out and closed the door quietly behind him. He made his way to the kitchen where he poured himself some coffee, he hesitated on making Kurt some, but he didn't know if he would drink it so he figured he could just ask him when he awoke.

As he was sitting at the table, coffee in hand and reading the newspaper, he heard footstepts coming from the hallway, he looked up and smiled brightly.

"Morning Kurt" He said and walked over to him.

"Morning.." His voice was thick from sleep, but he smiled back at Blaine.

"Would you like some coffee or something to eat?" He led him over to the table and gestured Kurt to sit down, still smiling warmly at him as he sat on the chair across from him.

"Umm, no thanks" Kurt just ducked his head and played with the table cloth, marveling in the feel and texture of it.

Blaine laughed a little, not believing what Kurt had just said. He would die if he didn't have his daily coffee, but then again, Kurt was different. "Are you sure? I could make some right now, its not a bother"

"No, really its fine. I don't eat, or drink" He looked up and glanced at Blaine, smiled and then turned his attention back to the table cloth that he was twisting in his hands.

"What? Really? How is that possible?" Blaines eyes were wide with shock, how could someone not eat or drink? Wouldn't they die or something?

Kurt just shrugged and kept his head down, eyes focused on what he was doing. Blaine decided not to push the subject, he still needed to ask Kurt about the nightmares, but he didn't want to sound too pushy and scare him. Blaine shuffled in his seat a little, thinking of something to keep the converstion alive. _Screw it_ he thought, and he began asking the questions that he had been thinking about all morning.

"So, are you going to tell me what exactly is going on here?" He didn't want to sound offensive, so he kept his voice low and calm, keeping his eyes on Kurt waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean?" Kurt looked up and gave Blaine a confused look.

"Well, for a start, you randomly just fell out of the sky last night and i brought you in, i don't know anything about you but your name and its getting kind of awkward because i don't know _what_ you are or what kind of person you are, and it would _really_ help me right now if you filled me in"

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "There's nothing to tell"

"Kurt please, i'm trying to help you here and your not letting me in. What are you so scared of?" He tilted his head in question, eyebrow raised.

"It's not that i'm _scared_. It's just, i never thought this was going to happen to me, so i didn't really have a whole speach planned out for this kind of thing" Kurt laughed a little and was now looking right at Blaine. He was pretty shocked, that was the most Kurt had said to him yet.

"Thought what wasn't going to happen to you?" Blaine asked, curiosity thick in his voice. He needed to know everything.

"It's a long story"

"I've got time Kurt" Blaines head was spinning, did he really want to know what Kurt was about to tell him? Was he even _ready?_ Because the way Kurt was looking at him right now told him that this was something compleatly different from any other stories people might have told him. He sat there as he let Kurt gather his thoughts and smiled reasuringly at him. This was something he wanted to know, this was Kurt finally opening up to him.


	5. Chapter 5

"You really want to hear it?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine in confusion. Nobody really listened to him before, why would someone want to know his whole life story?

"Yes, i do" Blaine shuffled around in his chair trying to get comfy. If he was ready to hear Kurt finally open up to him, he had to be all ears.

Kurt exhaled and closed his eyes, letting all the memories and thoughts rush to his head so he could re-tell them to Blaine, if he wanted to hear what Kurt had to say, he was going to make sure it was worth it.

"It all started a few days ago, i was at home-" Kurt was interupted by Blaine.

"At home?"

"Yes, Blaine at home. Up in the sky? You know, the bright blue thing with clouds in it?"

"How can you live up in the sky? Wouldn't you fall through the clouds or something?" Blaine tried to keep his mouth shut and let Kurt speak but his brain had other plans.

Kurt sighed. "Blaine, if you want me to tell you these things you have to keep quiet and let me speak, can you do that?"

Blaine just apoligized, shook his head and let Kurt carry on.

"Anyway, i was at home by myself when my parents came in with two guys following behind them, i asked them who they were and they said they were the 'Takers'" He closed his eyes and ducked his head. "I had never seen my parents look so_ scared_ before, it was like they wern't themselves, it was terrifying. They told me that they were going to take me to the Gaurdian and have me sent down if i didn't find anybody"

"What do you mean?" Blaine was confused, had he missed something?

"When we turn 20, its the law to find someone to connect with and make 'Star Children' You didn't have to be 'in love' with them or anything, but when you would connect with someone, you have to spend your _whole_ life with them, and that was something i just couldn't do. I wanted to find love, i didn't want to just _use_ somebody and spend the rest of my life with them when i didn't even like the person" He placed his hands on the table and folded them together, staring at them. Blaine just sat quietly and listened to him.

"I hadn't found anyone and the Takers found out, i wasn't ready to make such a commitment. Whoever brakes the law and doesn't connect with someone by the time they are 20, gets sent down to earth. My parents tried to help me, they would bring home people for me to meet and to talk to, hoping i would like them and connect with them, but i never did. They were devistated when they found out i had to go, but it was my own fault for being so stubborn"

Kurt's hands started to shake with anger and a few tears started to fall down onto his cheeks. "If i had of connected to one of them i would still be up there, living with them and still with my parents, being happy. But now i'm stuck down here, and it's all my fault"

He rested his head onto his hands and began to sob, Blaine reached over and put a hand on one of Kurts, he flinched a little at the touch but then relaxed. Soon Blaine was holding his hand across the table and rubbing smooth circles over it. Waiting for Kurt to gather his thoughts again and continue his story.

"I'll never forget the look on my parents faces, the way they were begging them to give me one more chance and to let me stay, but there called the 'Takers' for a reason. They were so distraught, and i felt so bad because i let them down, i told them i would try and find someone, but i didn't, and now look where i am, stuck down here on earth, forever" He bit his lip and willed himself not to cry again infront of Blaine.

"So you can't go back up? You can't see your parents or anyone else you knew up there?" Blaine asked.

"No, and even if i tried, i would never succeed. There's no way i can get back up" Kurt finally locked eyes with Blaine, and Blaine felt his heart brake in two. He felt so sorry for Kurt.

"Was that why you were crying when i first found you?"

"Yes, i didn't know they would actually send me down, i thought they were just warning me, but then when i opened my eyes again and saw that i wasn't standing infront of the Gaurdian, i couldn't take it"

Blaine sqeezed Kurts hand in a comforting manner, only realizing that he was still holding it.

"I had such a good life up there, i had friends, family, and now it's all gone, and i'll never see any of them again. I never thought this would happen to me, but i always had a feeling that was deep inside me. When i was with my friends and they would talk about their life being with someone, i just couln't imagine myself connected to someone in the future, and it always played at the back of my mind, and now it's true" He frowned and squeezed Blaines hand, not knowing he was doing it untill he pulled away and blushed. "Sorry"

"It's fine" Blaine replied. He wanted to ask him about the nightmare he saw him have, but he didn't want to put anymore stress on him. Just then, Kurt began to speak again.

"I've been having nightmares too, everytime i close i my eyes, i can see the Takers walking towards me, grinning. I try and run but my feet would be glued to the ground, and my parents would be next to me, staring at me with sad, drowned out eyes. They would come closer and closer, but then i would wake up and it would be gone" Kurt was now staring at the wall behind Blaine, like it was the most interesting thing on earth, but to him, it most probably was.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to you Kurt, i can't imagine how hard it must be for you right now, losing your family and friends just because you wouldn't connect with someone who would be a total stranger? It's terrible, but i would have most probably done the same though, i'd hate pretending to live with someone and not _really_ being inlove with them" Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt and he smiled back. _Well this is progress_ he thought.

"I'm sorry for loading all that on you" Kurt chuckled lightly and turned away, but realizing that he and Blaine were still holding hands and blushed.

"Hey, its alright, really. I _asked_ for you to tell me, so i knew what i was getting my self into, and it was nice to finally hear your story. At least your not a compleate stranger to me anymore, but i'm still kind of wondering what you _really _are"

Blaine was right, he still didn't know what Kurt actually _was._ Was he just a normal human but lived up in the sky instead of Earth? It was all really confusing untill Kurt opened his mouth to reply to Blaine.

"I'm a star" Kurt said simply, as if it was the most normal thing Blaine had ever heard.

"Your a what?" Was he imagining things? Was Kurt actually saying that?

"Blaine, i'm a star" It all made sence now, the glowing light, falling from the sky, the 'Star Children'. Why didn't Blaine know this earlier? He kept his eyes locked on Kurts, his expression dumbfounded. _Well he wasn't especting that._


	6. Chapter 6

_'I'm a star'._ The words kept replaying over in his head, like a broken record. At first he just thought that his whole thing was a joke and the camaras would jump out at him in any second, the host telling him that he had just been pranked. But nothing came. After Kurt had told him everything, they just sat there still at the table in silence, Blaine going over all the information Kurt had told him and getting more confused by the second.

It was Kurt who finally broke the silence.

"Blaine?.." He asked hesitently. "Blaine i'm sorry if i've scared you, i'll go if you want, you don't need to look after me i-" Kurt was suddenly cut off.

"No!" He shouted, Kurt jumped a little at the sound, he didn't mean to shout, he just needed to get his attention. "Sorry, i just, i don't want you to go, i _want _to look after you. You havn't scared me, don't worry" He chuckled a bit. "I was just suprised that's all, it's a lot to take in"

Blaine smiled warmly at him, reaching for his hand across the table they were_ still_ sat at, surley they were starting to get uncomfortable by now. Kurt took it with a little hesitation, but smiled back at Blaine as they joined hands.

"So..you don't think i'm a freak?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side and waiting for Blaines answer.

"What? Kurt, God no! Don't ever think of yourself like that" He shook his head, eyes wide at what Kurt had just asked.

Kurt just smiled and buried his head.

"So i guess i'm staying with you huh? Untill i find a way back up?"

"Yes, of course you are"

The next day, Blaine woke up to find Kurt sitting on the kitchen sides, swinging his feet and looking out of the window with focused eyes. He slowly walked up to stand beside him.

"Enjoying the view?" Kurt jumped a little at Blaines sudden voice beside him.

"Jeeze, don't do that!" He replied, hand holding his chest, trying to regain his breath.

"Sorry" Blaine chuckled. "So i guess your liking it here then? You didn't have a nightmare last night which is a start, and your already up and dressed without me" He motioned at Kurts hair which was styled to perfection and the clothes that he wore yesterday.

"Oh, yea sorry about that, i saw this tin in your bathroom and it said 'Hairspray' i guessed you put it on your hair, so i tried it out. Look how good my hair looks!" He pointed to his hair and started shaking his head a little, showing Blaine that it didn't move no matter how hard he shook his head. "And i didn't know what else to do, i heard noises outside so i came to have a look"

"Hey, don't apoligize it's fine. Like i said, it's a start" He said, waving a hand dismissively.

"Wait.." Kurt said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Blaine looked at him with a worried look. "You said that i didn't have a nightmare lastnight, i told you i was _having_ nightmares, but i didn't say i had one while i was here. How did you know about that?" Kurt asked, eyebrows now raised in question.

"I-..you-...I woke up yesterday morning to noises coming from your room, so i went to see what it was. When i saw that _you_ were making the noises, clutching on tightly to the sheets, thrashing around, i knew that those must have been the nightmares that you were talking about. I didn't want to wake you so i left you, but then you started crying and thrashing around even more and i-" Kurt saw the terrified expression on Blaines face and stopped him.

"Hey, hey it's ok. Don't get so worked up about this ok? I don't want you hurting yourself, they are nothing serious. Sorry if i scared you, but i'm ok now, you said so yourself that i didn't have one last night, so thats a good thing right?"

Blaine saw how calming Kurt was, his voice was so reasuring. He let out a deep breath and faced him.

"Your right, i'm sorry, i was just worried that you would think i was some kind of weirdo that liked watching you sleep or something, i didn't want to scare you away"

They smiled warmly at eachother and that was when Blaine realized that he was still standing next to Kurt in the kitchen, in his pajamas. He chuckled slightly and made a move to the fridge to take a look inside.

"Are you hungry? Do you-" Blaine cut off suddenly as he rememberd what Kurt had told him the other day. '_I don't eat or drink'. _He turned around to face him and smiled at him apologetically. "Sorry, i forgot"

"It's fine" He replied, still sitting on the kitchen side. "You'll get used to it"

"Have you ever _tried_ to eat or drink?" Blaine asked, moving to the cubards and retrieving some bread to make toast.

"Not really.."

"Well, do you _want_ to try?" Blaine asked again, this time with a cheeky grin.

"I don't know, i mean, i don't even know _how_ or even if i physically can. Or what will happen to the food if i do, i mean will it disappear or something?" He shrugged.

"Well you never know unless you try" Blaine popped two pieces of bread in the toaster and set the time, then turned to Kurt. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Your asking me what i want to do?" He started at Blaine with a shocked expression.

"Umm, yea?" After a moment Kurt didn't answer, he was still staring at Blaine in disbelief. "What? It's not like your my slave or anything, what were you expecting? Me to put you on a leash and make you follow me round wherever we go?" The thought of Kurt on a leash seemed very appealing to Blaine and suddenly he felt blood rush South. _No, i can't think of Kurt like that! Were friends, not even that yet i suppose._

"Sorry" Kurt replied, shaking his head to clear his mind a little. "I just, didn't expect that"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, taking the now toasted bread out of the toaster when it popped and started to butter it.

"Well, where i come from, up there" Kurt motioned up to the ceiling, clearly meaning the sky. "Humans are looked at as, not very nice should i say"

Blaine stopped buttering and turned his head to Kurt. "What?"

"It's nothing, really. I shouldn't of brought it up, i'm sorry" He tried to change the subject and act normal but Blaine wasn't having it.

"No, please. Tell me" He said simply, looking at Kurt with pleading eyes.

He sighed a little. "Fine" He took a deep breath and began to talk. "The people that live up there, they don't beleive that humans are real, they don't beleive that you live down here. When the Gaurdian announces that he will be sending someone down, everyone just thinks that they get sent some place else, far away. But i heard once that someone got sent down here, and they made it back up, but the things they said about you were awful"

He stopped, not knowing wether to carry on, but when Blaine gave him a gentle nod, he continued.

"He said that he got treated as a slave, that they beat him and that he was forced to do all these bad things. When he escaped and found a way back up, he told everyone about it and they all believed him. They thought he was this big hero that survived to tell the tale and now they all worship him. Now everyone thinks all humans are some kind of monsters" He dropped his head down and started fiddling with his fingers, not knowing what to do.

When Blaine heard everything Kurt had said, he felt terrible, did they really think of him this way? Did Kurt think of him this way?

"Do you believe that?"

Kurts head shot up at Blaine question, he bit his lip a little and shook his head. "I did, thats why i was so scared the first time i saw you, i thought you were going to hurt me. But when i saw the way you took care of me, and the way you were so nice and understanding, i knew that he had to be wrong" He locked eyes with Blaines "Thats why i was so shocked when you asked me what i wanted to do, that was the moment i realized you were different and that you wouldn't use me or hurt me"

"I would never hurt you Kurt, i want you to remember that. If your not comfortable with anything, you just tell me ok? I want to make sure your always going to be safe" He tried to and persuade Kurt that he was telling the truth, he knew he would hesitate on believing him, he wanted Kurt to trust him.

"I will" He replied, smiling warmly at Blaine.

When Blaine had finished buttering the toast that was now a little cold, he offerd Kurt a piece, and with a little boost of encouragement from Blaine, he ate it. Kurt was shocked that he'd actually eaten something _for the first time._ He was suprised that a little bread could taste so good, and it didn't affect him in any way.

"So, that question still stands" Blaine said. They had now moved to the sofa in the small living room Blaine had and they were sitting on either side of it with their legs crossed, facing eachother.

"What question?"

"The one where i asked you what you wanted to do today, i mean it's on 12:30, we have all day to do something, if you'd like"

"No way am i going outside anywere in _this_" He gestured wildly with his hands to his clothes, Blaine reminded himself that they still had to go shopping to get Kurt some clothes, well why not go now?

"We could go shopping? To buy you new clothes i mean"

Kurts face lit up with exitement and his mouth dropped open. "Shopping? Really?!"

Blaine nodded and smiled brightly back at Kurt, now _this_ was a good decision. "Come on, lets go"

And off they went, Blaine had to lend Kurt a coat and scarf because it was quite chilly out, and with Kurts moans about them clashing with what he was wearing, they headed out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

A few minutes past and soon they were huddled up in Blaines car driving to the mall. Nobody spoke, the silence was dragging on untill Blaine switched the radio on and Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream' was soon playing through the speakers.

Kurt smiled over at Blaine warmly as the music played through the car and without himself realizing it, he began to hum softly to the melody. Blaines eyes widened in shock as he glanced over at Kurt and heard him. His voice was _beautiful_.

"You know this song?" Blaine asked, eyes still on the road but his head was tilted towards Kurt.

"Not really, we have music in Upwood, but it's nothing compared to this. Ours doesn't even have words to it" Kurt replied, giggling a little.

"Upwood?" Blaine furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, Upwood is the village that i come from, up there"

"Really? You have villages and stuff? Awesome" He chuckled a bit and glanced at Kurt, but then ducked his head and blushed when Kurt caught him.

"Why are you so suprised? I should be the one suprised here, i don't even know what i'm sitting in right now, what is this?" He motioned to the things that were around him.

Blaine chuckled. "It's called a car, i'm not really suprised you don't have these up there. How _do_ you get around when your there anyway? Do you have like, flying carpets?" Blaine asked.

"I wish" Kurt replied, rolling his eyes. "It's really nearly the same, but without all the electronic stuff, our houses are built out of treese and shrubs. But don't ask why, i dont really know how treese grow up there either" Kurt just shrugged his shoulders and began looking out of the window to watch all the scenery passing by in a blur.

Blaine just laughed again and soon he was pulling up into the car park infront of the mall, he parked the car and got out, he waited for Kurt on the other side, but no one came. He walked around the other side, opened the passenger side door and peered inside.

"Kurt?, are you coming?" He asked, Kurt was glued to the seat, eyes wide and staring at the building infront of them.

"Blaine, that place is _huge_! I can't go in there" He finally broke his gaze away from the 4 story building and locked eyes with Blaine.

"Sure you can" Blaine smiled encouragingly at Kurt and held out his hand for him to take. "Come on, nothing will happen to you, i promise"

Kurt hesitently grabbed Blaines hand and let him lead the way into the mall.

As they walked throught the double doors hand in hand, Kurts jaw dropped. He gaped up at the many shops that were occupying the many floors, his eyes wonderd over all of the people that were walking around, hands full of bags and chatting away on their cell phones.

Blaine grinned as he watched Kurts expression change into fear, wonder, then into exitment. He began to jump up and down and clap his hands.

"This is going to be _amazing!_" He squeeled and Blaine laughed at how cute Kurt looked at that moment.

"So, i take it you like to shop?" Blaine asked, raising one of his triangular shaped eyebrows.

"_Like to shop._ Is an understatement, i don't think im good at anything else" He said, biting his lip to stop from squeeling again.

"I'm sure you good at plenty of things"

Kurt blushed and shuffled his feet, Blaine noticed his expression and grabbed his hand again.

"Come on, lets take you shopping" And soon they were walking towards one of the _many_ shops Kurt told Blaine he wanted to visit.

For the next two hours, Kurt was dragging Blaine to every single shop he could find, he knew he should calm down a little, but nobody had ever taken him to a place like this and told him to 'Go wild' before.

He would pick up different shirts and ties and ask Blaine if they would go, he was very picky about what he wore and everything had to be perfect. He helped Blaine pick out a few items of clothing too. He especially liked Blaine in bowties, but Blaine just shook his head and said they looked '_too obvious_'. But he ended up buying some anyway.

Blaine noticed that Kurt's faviurite thing to wear was skinny jeans, and good god did Blaine like them on him. He would walk out of the changing rooms in a different pair each time and Blaine swore his mouth went dry every single time.

Every store they went to, Blaine would walk out with at least two more bags in his hand, Kurt had offered to hold some but he just shook his head and told him to go have fun, this shopping trip _was_ for Kurt anyway.

Soon they were sitting outside a small cafe with all of their bags laying around them, enjoying the atmosphere around them. The waitress came with their drinks, Kurt had lemonade and Blaine went with a diet coke.

As soon as Kurt took a sip of his drink he splutterd and started coughing.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked as he rushed to his side and started rubbing his back.

"Yea, sorry. You said it was going to be fizzy, but i didn't expect _that. _Why does it hurt my tongue?" He asked when he regained his breath and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Sorry, i should have warned you, and i don't really know. I havn't thought about it" Blaine shrugged and sat back down, grinning at Kurt over his glass.

"So, tell me something about _you_" Kurt asked, resting his head on his hand. "I've been telling you an awful lot about my life lately, i want to know about yours"

Blaine smiled at Kurt, he was finally opening up and having the courage to make conversations by himself now, that was a start right? But Kurt was right, he didn't even know anything about Blaine yet.

"Well" Blaine said, clearing his throat. "My name is Blaine Anderson, i'm 21 and i like to write music" He said simply, grinning back t Kurt.

"You like to write music? That sounds awesome!" Kurt smiled brightly and gestured his hand to Blaine, signaling for him to carry on.

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "I graduated from Dalton-" Blaine was cut off by Kurt.

"Dalton?, whats that?" He asked, tilting his head in question and fiddling with his straw in his drink. _God why did he have to look so adorable?_

"It's a school, i moved there when i was a kid becuase i had some trouble at my old school" Blaine shiverd at the memories. "But it was a pretty good school, i was in the Glee Club there and i had some pretty good friends"

"That sounds nice" Kurt replied, smiling warmly at Blaine, eyes focused on him and taking in all of what Blaine was saying. "You'll have to play me some of your songs one day"

Blaine nodded brightly and took another sip of his drink. "Excuse me, i need to use the bathroom" Kurt nodded as Blaine headed inside the cafe.

It was a few short minutes later that Kurt was approached by someone other than Blaine.

"Excuse me?" Asked the stranger, staring down at Kurt. There was something in his eyes that Kurt couldn't quite place, but whatever it was, he didn't like it.

"Um, yes?" Kurt replied, not making eye contact with him.

"Can you take a picture of me and my family for me?, we are on a day out and we would like a picture of all of us together, and your the first person i saw" The glint was still in his eyes and now he was smirking. Kurt didn't like it at all, but his parents told him to always be polite, so thats what he would do.

"Of course" He replied, getting out of his chair and following the man, he began taking Kurt past a few shops and down a small alley, where was his family?

"Great" Replied the stranger. "They're just down here"

Kurt kept following him, he knew that this was a bad idea, what would Blaine think when he saw him gone?

Suddenly he was being pushed up a wall fiecely and cold rough hands were pinning his wrists against it. His eyes widened in shock.

"W-what are you doing? Get off me!" He shouted, struggling against the man, but it was no use, he was bigger than him and Kurt had to hold his breath because he was _so close_ to his face and his breath stunk. _Great _he thought_. I try and be polite to people and this is the thanks i get? Getting asulted? What if that guy was true? What if these people are monters?_

"Your so pretty, you now that?" The man growled and Kurt shiverd and tried to back away, but the wall behind him was stopping him.

"What do you want? I have no money, please let me go" Kurt whimpered as the guy got even _closer _and was soon pinning him against the wall with his whole body.

When Blaine walked out of the cafe with a small smile on his face, it quickly vanished as he saw that Kurt was not at the table. His heart began to race as he quickly grabbed all the bags and started to look around for Kurt.

"Kurt?" He shouted, not even caring if he got weird looks from passersby, he needed to find him.

There was no responce, he could feel his heart beating out of is chest and he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Kurt?!" He shouted again, a little louder. Suddenly he heard a muffled scream coming from behind one of the stores on his left. He ran towards the sound and stumbled back at what he saw, his body went limp and he dropped he bags.

"Your so fuckable, do you know that? I bet you can't wait to get your mouth around my dick, you'd like that won't you?" The man spat. Kurt had his eyes closed and he was trying to get away from the touch of the man, he whimpered and thats all it took for Blaine to catch on.

"What the _fuck_ do you think your doing?!" He shouted, he coudn't contain his anger, he was furious.

Both Kurt and the stranger spun their heads round and stared at Blaine, Kurt let out a sigh of relief. "Blaine" He whispered, his voice thick with fear.

"Who are you?" The man shouted back. "Are you his little fuck buddy are you? Your obviously not giving him what he needs if he's as frigid as a fucking virgin"

"Get your hands _off _him" Blaine growled, slowly walking closer with his hands balled up in fists by his side.

"Or what?"

Blaine chuckled. _Why was Blaine laughing? _Kurt thought.

"You don't even want to _imagine_ what i'm going to do to you if you don't take your hands off him right now" There was something in Blaines eyes that Kurt had never seen before, he shivered in fear. Even _he_ was scared of Blaine in that moment.

The man quickly released his grip on Kurt and held his hands up in the air, "He's not worth it anyway, stupid little virgin" then he turned around and fled.

Blaine quickly ran over to Kurt and hugged him tight, he didn't care if he found it awkward, he just wanted to make sure Kurt was ok. Then he released him but kept his arms on his shoulders, looking him over.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Blaine asked, his voice smooth and calm. _How could he be so calm over what just happened?_

"I- i'm fine, just a little shaken that's all" Kurt replied and smiled at Blaine, but Blaine knew that Kurts smile was forced, so he grabbed his hand and walked back to where he dropped the bags, suprised that they were actually still there.

They walked silently back to the car, and as soon they were in, Kurts tears began to fall. He coverd his face in his hands and sobbed. Blaine reached over to comfort him but Kurt flinched away at the touch. He frowned a little and started the car.

"I'm sorry Kurt, i'm so sorry" He said, biting his lip to stop himself from crying. "I told you everything was going to be ok, i told you i would protect you, but i didn't"

Kurt didn't reply, he just sobbed even harder and faced away from Blaine, turning his whole body towards the window.

The drive home was silent, Kurt had stopped crying now and he was fast asleep in the car, and Blaine prayed to himself that Kurt wouldn't shut himself off again, that was the last thing he would need right now, but he was also beating himself up, if he hadn't of left Kurt alone, none of this would of happened.

"I'm sorry Kurt, please forgive me" He whsipered into the silence, and even though Kurt couldn't hear him, he still prayed that everthing would be ok when he woke up.


	8. Chapter 8

When they got back after a long, silent drive, Blaine woke Kurt up from where he was in a deep slumber in the passenger seat.

"Kurt?" He shook his shoulder gently, after no reply, he spoke a little louder.

"Kurt" He began to mumble and shuffle slightly, his eyes flew open and he shot up, gawping at Blaine in shock.

"Oh my god, i'm sorry i fell asleep, i didn't mean to" He rushed out, shaking his head furiously.

"Kurt, calm down, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you, i just woke you up because we're home now, see?" Blaine replied, gesturing to the house infront of them.

Kurt let out a long sigh, he smiled a little at Blaine and got out of the car, he walked up to the front door, waiting for Blaine with his arms wrapped around himself and his head down. Blaine looked at Kurt in confusion, he opened the door and before he could say anything, Kurt ran upstairs to his room and shut the door.

"Kurt" He called up. "Are you alright?" No answer.

Blaine decided to leave him for a while, he knew that he would be shaken up with what happened at the mall, he shiverd at the thought. Instead of dwelling on it, he went and retrived the bags out of the car and placed them in the living room, he didn't want to go through them just yet, incase Kurt wanted to get his stuff.

With a heavy sigh, he walked in to the kitchen and switched the coffee maker on, he ran his hand through his hair while he waited, hoping Kurt would come down soon and talk to him.

An hour after, Blaine was sat on the couch, coffee in hand and flicking through the TV channels. He needed to tell someone about this, about Kurt and what he was, it was killing him keeping it locked up inside, surley Kurt wouldn't mind right? If he told someone he trusted then everything would be ok, but he couldn't keep it in much longer. He sighed and picked up his phone, fiddling with it in his hands for a few minutes before dialing a number.

It rang a couple of times before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Wes, hey" He greeted, sitting back and biting his lip.

"Blaine! Hey man, how are you? We havn't spoke since Scandals"

"Long story, can you come over? I need to talk to you" Blaine replied quickly, he needed to get this over and done with.

"Oh, wow. Serious Blaine, ok well i'll be over in a few" He stutterd.

"Thanks" Blaine said simply, smiling but then realizing that Wes couldn't see him.

"No worries" The the line went dead.

Blaine sighed deaply_ again_ and threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut and running his fingers through his hair, he was sure it would be sticking out everywhere by now, but he didn't could he let something like that happen to Kurt? Didn't he tell him he would protect him? Now he's probably too scared to come out of his room!

_Oh god, _Blaine thought. What if he actually thinks that guy was right? The one he mentioned about, the one who said that all humans were monsters and all they wanted to do was hurt people like Kurt? What if he never wanted to see Blaine again and he ran off because he would be so scared. _This is bad, this is really really bad._

Blaine was instantly pulled out of his thoughts by the doorbell ringing. _Oh right, Wes was coming over._ He shook his head and headed to the front door to let him in.

"Hey" He greeted, a little smile stood on his lips.

"Hey man" He stepped in and patted Blaine on the shoulder as he walked passed him to hang his coat and scarf up. He slowly turned to Blaine with his arms crossed over his chest and eyebrow raised. "So, whats up?"

Blaine gestured for him to follow and leaded him into the kitchen. "Do you want anything?" Blaine asked, while pouring himself another cup of coffee, this was the 4th one tonight.

"Blaine i didn't come here to have a little coffee date with you, i'm here to listen to whatever your going to tell me, so get on with it" Wes said simply, pulling out a chair and sitting down at the kitchen table.

He rolled his eyes and sat in the seat across from his best friend. _This is it._ He thought. "Ok, well remember a few nights ago when we were at Scandals? and i went home early and took a short cut through the forest?"

"Oh Blaine, nobody can forget that night, the whole street heard our conversation" Blaine just rolled his eyes at him. "But yes, i do remember, why?"

"Well, something happened.." He bowed his head, looking everywhere exept from Wes's confused face.

"What do you mean? Something _bad?"_

"N-no, not really, well no not at all" He flaughed a little, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Did someone hurt you?! Because i swear to god Blaine if someone-"

"No! No, nobody hurt me, i swear!" Blaine said, eyes wide and his hands flailing infront of him, trying to convince Wes that it was the truth.

"Ok, then what happened?" He asked simply, raising an eyebrow and folding his hands together on the table.

"I found something, well _someone"_

_"_Blaine, your going to have to give me a _little_ bit more detail than that" Wes replied, exaggerating the word 'little'.

"Ok, _ok_" He replied, running his fingers through his messy hair and leaning back in his seat, he closed his eyes for a moment to let all the memories flood his mind. Meanwhile, Wes was sitting patiently across from him, twiddling his thumbs and waiting for Blaine to finally tell him what's been going on and why he hadn't called him since.

Blaine sat back up, opened his eyes and stared directly at his friend, then he began. "When i was in the forest, i saw something, and i was scared out of my fucking life! So when you called me, asking where i was and if i was alright, i couldn't answer because i didn't really know myself, thats why i hung up on you"

Wes just rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Huh, figures"

"Anyway, what i saw was this light, i-it was _huge_. It was lighting up the whole forest, so i walked closer to take a look and i found something that i never expected myself to find" He pursed his lips furrowed his eyebrows, still trying to get over it himself. Wes was now leaning forward in intrest. "I found a person Wes, i person fell out of the sky. It was a boy, and h-he was glowing! He looked so scared, and i was scared myself. I walked over to him and he said his name was Kurt"He looked up at Wes, taking in his reaction. So far he looked confused, but still kind of understood what Blaine was saying.

"Wait, so you found this guy, who fell out of the sky, and you just go and walk up to him and intoroduce yourself?! I'm all for you being polite and everything but _really_ Blaine? Do you even know if he was human? He could have been dangerous"

"He's not" Blaine said simply.

"What do you mean 'He's not'? How do you know? Wait...is he still here?" Wes asked wide eyed.

"Maybe" Blaine mumbled, ducking his head.

"Blaine! What were you thinking!?"

"It's not like that! He's not dangerous ok? I mean, he was scared and he had no place to go, what else was i supposed to do? And he's actually really nice Wes, he's just like any other human, but..not really human i guess" Blaine shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his coffee that was slowly getting cold.

Wes sighed and put his head into his hands, mumbling something like 'I can't believe you Blaine'. His head suddenly shot up and he stared at Blaine. "Wait, we went Scandals on the Saturday night and it's now..." He grabbed his phone and touched the screen. "Sunday night" He started blankly into space for a few minutes before looking up at Blaine "You've had him here all this time?"

"It's not _that_ long, just overnight" He replied, trying to bury himself into his chair.

"Are you planning on keeping him here any longer?"

"Yes" He mumbled.

Wes shook his head and sighed. "How long?"

"H-he is moving in here" He said into his coffee cup, just wishing his chair could swallow him up right now.

"What?! Blaine you can't be serious! You don't know anything about this guy! And your letting him _live _with you?"

Blaine finally sat up straight and placed his cup on the table, he stared back at Wes with a smirk on his face. "I actually know quite a lot about him, i know that he's all alone in this world and i'm not going to just leave him out on the streets when he doesn't even know whats right or wrong"

"What do you mean?" Wes asked, a little more calm now.

"He isn't from this world Wes, he's a star" He replied simply, like it was the most normal thing on earth.

"He's a _what?_"

Blaine chuckled as he felt a little deja vu coming on. "He's a star"

"Yes, i heard that bit but-how?" Wes was now looking more confused as ever, and it humoured Blaine that he looked like that because he was never really the type to get confused a lot.

"It's a long story"

Wes wanted to argue with Blaine and ask him to tell him, but Blaine had told him enough already and he didn't want to push it, and he knew Blaine wasn't ready to tell him just yet.

"Right" There was a small silence, Blaine got up and made himself _another_ coffee and also made Wes one, they sat there, sipping their coffee's. It was Wes who finally broke the silence.

"So where is he?" He asked, tilting his head in question.

"Where is who?"

"You know, the star boy"

"Oh, you mean Kurt? He does have a name you know" Blaine replied, glaring a little at his friend.

"Yes, Kurt. Where is he?"

"He's upstairs, he won't come down" Blaine said, sighing.

"Is it because he knows i'm here?"

"No, something happened today, and i don't want to disturb him so i left him to it"

"What happened?" Wes asked, putting his coffee down and leaning in closer to Blaine across the table.

"I-i took him shopping, because he doesn't really have anything, and he can't really wear any of my clothes because they're too small" Wes nodded in understanding and gestured for Blaine to carry on. "It was going great, he was opening up to me a little more and we were having fun. After we visited a couple of shops, we got tired and settled down at a small cafe" Blaine leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply. "I went to the bathroom and when i came back he was gone"

Wes's eyebrows shot up as he took in what Blaine was saying. "What happened?" He asked.

"I went to find him, i was shouting for him everywhere but there was no answer" Blaine began to tence up at his own words. "I heard a scream, and there he was, trapped in some back alley with a dirty old man trying to get into his pants" He made a disgusted face and balled up his fists. "He looked to scared and helpless Wes, i felt so sorry for him. I thretened the man and he fled, but Kurt was still shaken so i took him back home, and then he ran back in his room and he hasn't come out since" A single tear fell down Blaines cheek and he wiped it away, hoping Wes didn't notice but he did.

"He'll be ok Blaine, he just needs some time to recover, if he's never witnessed something like that before it's obviously going to be a shock to him" Wes said in a calm voice, trying to comfort Blaine.

"I know that but, it's just that i told him that i would never hurt him, that i would protect him and take are of him, and then i go and leave him alone for a few minutes andsomething like_ that_ happens. I just feel that i've let him down and i'm scared he's going to close off and he won't trust me again" Blaine buried his head in his hands and sobbed.

Wes was shocked at Blaines reaction, he suddenly ran over to Blaines side and placed a hand on his back, giving him some comfort. He had never seen his friend so distraught, and he _hated_ it. He just hoped that Kurt would come to his sences soon and talk to Blaine.

Twenty minutes later, Blaine was showing Wes out of the door, he had calmed down now, and now that he had finally told someone about what was happening, he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Wes said his goodbye's wished Blaine the best, he smiled and then closed the door. He turned around to walk back to the kitchen to clean up when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Kurt" He said, as he saw him standing at the bottom of the stairs he didn't know wether to smile and be happy that he's finally come down to talk or frown and be worried at the state Kurt was in.

"Hi Blaine"


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt looked terrible, his hair was a mess, his eyes puffed up from crying to much and his clothes were all wrinkled. He stared at Blaine, taking in _his_ state. His hair was also a mess, parts sticking out everywhere where he had run his hands through it, tear stained cheeks and also had the same expression as Kurt.

"A-are you ok?" Blaine asked quietly, shifting his gaze away from Kurt and looking down at his feet.

"Yea, i think i am" Kurt smiled warmly at Blaine and walked a little closer to him. "Are you?"

Blaine looked up and locked gazes with Kurt again. "I don't know, i feel terrible"

"Why's that?" He asked, tilting his head in question.

"Don't you understand? I promised i would protect you Kurt, i said i would always keep you safe, and now look what i've done!" He shouted, but regretted it as soon as Kurt stepped away a little. "I'm sorry, i shouldn't of shouted"

"Blaine, it wasn't your fault ok? It was nobodys fault, exept that stupid jerks" He placed a hand on Blaines shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"I know that but, i shouldn't make you feel so scared, i hate you being scared"

"I'm not scared of _you_ Blaine, i never will be. I know this sounds weird because we only met a few days ago but, i trust you ok? You've made me happy, you took me in when i had nowhere else to go, without you i would still be with that guy right now, letting him do who-knows-what to me" He squeezed Blaines shoulder again, smiling when Blaine looked up at him. "And i know your probably thinking i'm never going to talk to you again, but it's not true, it wasn't your fault so nobody needs to be punished here"

Blaine laughed a little and looked up at Kurt. "When did you get so smart?"

"I try" Kurt shrugged and laughed with Blaine.

"I'm sorry i-"

"I'm not accepting any apoligies here Blaine, you don't need to say sorry"

"But i-"

"Nope, not listening. Besides, i'm the one who should be sorry here, i just left you and i didn't say anything, i just ran up to my room. So i'm sorry for leaving you without no thought of where you stood ok?"

"Ok" Blaine said quietly. "Kurt?" Blaine asked, grinning at Kurt a little and biting his lip.

"Yes?"

"Can i hug you?" He started to walk slowly towards Kurt, smiling a little.

Kurts eyes widened, but then he realized what Blaine ment. He had been hugged plenty of times, by friends and family members, would it be different with a human?

"S-sure" Before he knew it, he was wrapped up in Blaines embrace, he wrapped his arms around his neck and closed his eyes, letting the feeling of warmth travel through his body. He felt tingles in his stomach and he felt all happy inside. _Am i supposed to feel like this when i hug a human?_ He thought.

They broke away all too soon for Kurts liking, he wanted to hold onto Blaine forever, but he didn't think he would approve of that.

Something finally came into Kurts mind that he wanted to ask Blaine. "Blaine?" He asked, following him to the couch.

"Yea?" He replied, switching on the TV and skipping through the channels.

"Who was that guy? The one that was here an hour ago?" He kept his eyes focused on Blaine, compleatly egnoring the weird sounds coming from the box he was staring at.

"Oh, that's Wes, he's a friend of mine, he just came round to talk"

"To talk about what?"

Blaine stopped skipping the channels and turned to face Kurt with an unsure look on his face. "I umm- I told him about you.."

Kurts face dropped and he stared at Blaine with wide eyes. "You what?"

Blaine winced at Kurts expression. "I thought it would be ok, i mean i need someone to talk to and Wes is my best friend. He promised me he wouldn't tell _anyone, _and besides, he was actually pretty cool about it, once he got over the shock" He waited for Kurts reaction, but there was none. "Are you mad at me?"

Kurt blinked a couple of times and looked back at Blaine. "No, no of course not. I'm just shocked that's all"

"Shocked about what?"

"That he was fine with me being a star, i thought he would run out of this place of something, or tell everyone" Kurt leaned back on the couch a little and sighed.

"Wes would never do that, there are actually some pretty good people in the world Kurt, you just need to get to know them"

Kurt just hummed and closed his eyes, smiling a little.

"Are you tired?" Blaine asked, grinning at him.

"A little" He mumbled. His head snapped up and he looked at Blaine with questioning eyes "Could i have a wash? I feel really dirty, and my skin feels terrible"

"Sure, i think i need one too. Bath or shower?" He got up and stretched, looking down at Kurt who was still lounging on the couch.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Oh right, let me guess, you never heard of any of those before?"

"No, not really. We just go into the lake if we need to wash, i take it you don't have a lake hidden in here somewhere?"

"I wish" He laughed a little and gestured to Kurt to follow him into one of the bathrooms he had.

Kurt followed him upstairs and leaned against the door, nodding in understanding when Blaine explained to him the differences between a bath and a shower.

"I think i'll take the shower" Kurt said, Blaine told him how to work it and what to do, while Kurt nodded and listened carefully. "So you just stand underneath the water and it cleans you?"

Blaine laughed a little. "Pretty much, do you want to go into the living room and get some clothes out of the shopping bags? So you can get changed into your pajamas when your finished"

Kurt nodded and headed downstairs, after a few minutes he came back up with a change of clothes in his hand. "Will these do?"

Blaine looked at what was in his hands and nodded brightly, then gestured towards the shower that was now on. "The showers ready, when your done just press that little button at the top and the water will stop. I've put some face creams in your bedroom for you, for your skin i mean"

Kurt nodded and smiled warmly at Blaine. "Thank you"

"No problem, i'll be in the other bathroom if you need anything" With one last smile, Blaine walked out and left Kurt alone.

Two hours later, Blaine was in his bedroom reading when he got a knock on the door. "Come in" He shouted.

The door opened and Kurt peeked his head through, he smiled and walked in. "Hey"

"H-hey" Blaine stutterd as he sat up to look at Kurt fully. _Wow_ he thought. _He looks beautiful._ His hair was a little damp, which made a few loose bits fall across his forehead, his skin was pale and creamy and was also glowing a little and his body fit the clothes in all the right places. Blaines mouth went dry at the sight.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked, blushing a little when he felt Blaines eyes all over him.

Blaine coughed a little and snapped his eyes away. "Y-yea, i'm fine"

A few minutes of silence.

"So did you like the shower?" Blaine asked. _Smooth_ he thought. _Real smooth_.

Kurt laughed a little and Blaine smiled brightly, his laugh was so smooth and calming. _Stop it! You can't have these thoughts again._

"Yea, it was refreshing, thank you" He smiled again. "I was actually just coming in to say goodnight, i'm going to get some sleep"

"Yea, no problem and sure. Goodnight Kurt, i hope you sleep well"

Kurt headed back to the door and looked over his shoulder, he blushed as he caught Blaine staring at his ass. He chuckled and walked out, closing the door behind him and heading to his own room across the hall.

When he fell asleep that night, he didn't dream of that mans hands all over him, he dreamt about Blaines hands.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Kurt awoke with a scream, he sat up and held onto his chest, panting and sweating, but it wasn't the pleasure kind, it was the fear kind. Tears started to well up in his eyes, and soon they were falling down his face. He buried his face into his hands and begin to sob._ Great_ he thought, _another bad dream_.

_Why do these keep happening? I thought i was safe here, i feel safe. Or am i just imagining it? I know what happened yesterday was bad, but it was nobodys fault, why do i keep beating myself up about it? I shouldn't of followed him, why did he have to hurt me?, thank god Blaine showed up on time._

_I know i put on a brave face infront of Blaine, but the thing is, i'm terrified. I don't want him to feel bad, i trust him, and i like him. Wait, what? I can't like him, he's just a cool guy who has helped me and agreed for me to live with him, and i don't even know if he's gay. Does he even like me back? I'm so confused and alone, Blaine is great to hang out with and i can't wait to learn more about him but, i wish there was other people i could talk to apart from Blaine._

Kurt was suddenly dragged out of his thaughts by a knock on his bedroom door, he coverd himself up a little more before shouting for whoever to come in. Probably Blaine, who else?

Just as he thought, Blaine popped his head through the crack in the door. "Kurt?, are you ok? I heard you scream" He walked slowly over to Kurt and sat on the end of the bed.

"Y-yea i'm fine. Just another bad dream" He ducked his head and fiddled with the edge of the covers.

"Another one? I thought they stopped" Blaine said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Me too, but i guess they didn't" He sighed and bit his lip to stop himself from crying again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows in question and turning so he was sat crossed legged across from Kurt on his bed.

"I don't know.." Kurt shuffled so he was facing Blaine and finally looked up.

"Hey" Blaine took Kurts hand and squeezed it in reasurance. "I'm here, i'll listen"

Kurt felt a rush of warmth at Blaines touch and smiled lovingly at him. He took a deep breath and reluctantly began to talk about his nightmare.

"It's just basically the same as the others i sometime have, but my parents were invloved" Blaine nodded in understanding and gestured for Kurt to carry on. "I remember when i was a youngster, i would be gliding through the sky with my friends and family, looking down onto earth and always imagining what it would be like down here, but i never thought i'd spend the rest of my days here, living a short human life instead of a stars eternal one"

"You mean, you could see earth from up there?"

"Yea, but anyway. I dremt about my parents, that i would never see them again and they didn't even care. I dreamt that they were the ones that called 'The Takers' and told them to come and get me, they didn't love me or care for me, and i felt like i treated them bad, and now i'm never going to see them again" Kurt buried his head back into his hands and let out a little cry. "It's all my fault, if i just got married everything would be ok, but it's not. I feel so selfish"

Blaine quickly shuffled over to the other side of the bed and held Kurt close. "Hey, shhh. Nothings your fault ok? You wern't ready to get married, nobody can force this on you. You didn't make these stupid rules up, The Gaurdian did, and rules are made to be broken right?"

Kurt let out a sigh and lifted his head up from his hands, looking at Blaine with tear stained cheeks and tearful human eyes. "Your right, i'm sorry, i guess i'm just feeling a little home sick"

Blaine nodded and held Kurt a little tighter. "So, what do you want to do today?"

He shrugged. "I don't know"

Blaine smirked and stood up from where he was sitting next to Kurt and turned to him. "Well i have an idea, there's this new place thats opened up a few blocks away, wanna go check it out?"

Kurt lifted his head and looked at Blaine, frowning._ No_ he thought, _i can't keep self pitying myself, Blaines trying to cheer me up, i'm not going be selfish_. "Sure" he replied, smiling.

"Great, i'll go downstairs and fix up somthing to eat, do you want anything?" Blaine asked, heading towards the door.

"I'm good, i'm not really sure i've gotten used to eating yet, it feels so weird"

Blaine laughed a little. "I'm sure you'll get used to it" and with that, he closed the door and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He flicked the coffee maker on and headed back upstairs to get changed. As he passed Kurts bedroom door he heard a sound, he walked closer and placed his ear near the door. Someone was singing. _Kurt_ was singing, _oh my god he sounds breath taking_. Blaine stood there and listened intently, trying to figure out what he was singing, he didn't recognize it, maybe it was something that only Kurt had heard before. His voice was angelic, it was smooth and high pitched and sent shivers down Blaines spine. He laughed quietly when he heard him forget the words and mutter something under his breath.

Blaine didn't know how long he had been standing outside Kurts door for, but he never wanted to leave, he had begun singing again, but it was a different song this time and it was even better than the last. Before he knew it, the door opened and he was faced with a rather confused looking Kurt.

"Hi.."

Blaine coughed a little, looking anywhere but at Kurt. "Hi.."

"What are you doing standing outside my room?" He asked, rasing an eyebrow in question.

"N-nothing" He finally looked and him and saw that he was smiling a little.

"Were you listening to me singing?" His face dropped a little and soon he looked pretty worried.

Realization kicked in and Blaine had been caught, but he couldn't give in that easily. "No, i was just, umm, walking by and i saw a mark on your door. I was trying to get it off, now where was it.." He began to look over at Kurts door, hoping that this plan worked, he didn't want him to think that he was some freak who liked to listen in on what Kurt was doing.

"Right..."

Kurt was now dressed, his hair was perfectly styled as always and his outfit made Blaines mouth go dry once again this week. He coughed nervously and headed back to his own room, mumbling something that Kurt couldn't quite make out.

When they were both finally downstairs, both dressed and ready for the day Blaine told Kurt where he would be taking him.

"A Roller Ring?" Kurt asked, eyes wide with suprise and confusion. "Whats a Roller Ring?"

"It's just a little place where you skate, Wes and David went and they said it was pretty good, and besides it will take your mind off things"

"But Blaine, i don't even know how to roller skate"

"I'll teach you, come on, it'll be fun. I won't leave your side unless you want me to, i promise" Blaine looked into Kurts eyes as he said those last words, Kurt blushed and looked away.

"Ok i'll go"

Blaines smile grew wider and he first pumped the air, Kurt laughed a little and watched him lovingly. "But if i come home with any bruises then i'm going to have to give you some in return" and with that, they headed out to the Roller Ring, both smiling and brushing shoulders a little as they walked to the car.

The car drive was silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfatable one.

Kurts jaw dropped as they walked in, he looked around the building with a shocked look on his face. "Blaine i think you misunderstood the fraise 'little place' it's huge, a guy could get lost in here"

Suprisingly, Blaine had the same expression plasterd on his face as Kurt, he had never been to this place before, he had only heard about it from Wes and David, but Kurt was right, the place was massive. There were tables and chairs surrounding the ring with a bar standing on the left hand side. There were disco lights shinging onto the floor and music playing in the background, it was pretty busy, but most of the people were at the bar, the ring was near enough empty.

They went to collect their skates and headed to the nearest empty chair to put them on.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Kurt asked, tieing the laces on his skates.

"Of course, i mean it's not that busy and it would be a perfect excuse to know eachother more, and besides i happen to be a great roller skating teacher" Blaine smirked and stood up, he then held out his hand for Kurt to take.

"You won't let me fall right?" The taller boy asked, taking Blaines hand.

"I'll try my best"

Blaine led him into the ring and let Kurt hold onto the edge while he took him round. Kurt was suprisingly good a skating, he knew what to do with his feet and soon he didn't have to use the side anymore, Blaine was suprised, this was Kurts first time after all. Or wasn't it?

"Wow"

"What?" Kurt asked, turning his head to face Blaine.

"Your actually really good, like really, really good" The shorter boy chuckled a little while still holding on to Kurts hand as he guided him.

"It feels just like flying" He said simply, shrugging his shoulders a little and facing forwards again.

"It does?"

"Yea, it's kind of hard to explain, but i actually really like it. Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"Hey, don't blame me, blame the boys"

Kurt laughed a little and soon Blaine was begining to pull him a little faster. "Are you ready to go by yourself?"

"I think so" Kurt began to push a little harder, Blaine reluctantly let go of Kurts hand and watched him skate infront of him with a smile.

"Your doing it!" He shouted, going a little faster so he could catch up with him.

Kurt wabbled a little but he soon gained control of his balance again and smiled as he saw Blaine skating next to him.

They carried on skating around, talking about little things for a while before they both needed a drink, they slowed down and headed towards the bar. They both orderd a drink and stood at the bar for a while. Kurt started to feel a little uncomftable when more and more people came to the bar and started to crowd around them. Blaine must of felt it because soon he felt a strong arm curl around his waist, he looked over to the shorter boy and blushed when they locked eyes. Kurt leaned a little more on Blaine so there sides were flush together, he mumbled a 'thank you' to him and was answerd with a kiss on the forehead. It was weird how everything could change so fast when he was with Blaine, they could be joking around, acting like friends with no feeling for eachother what so ever, but then all of a sudden they could be caught staring deeply into eachothers eyes and wrapped around eachother like they were now. Kurt secretly loved it, and he never wanted it to end.

Drinks were long finished by now and now they were skating around the ring once again enjoying eachothers company. Blaine didn't need to hold his hand because he was compleatly able to skate by himself now, but he really, really wanted to.

"I'm going to teach you a trick" Blaine said simply, grinning over at Kurt who was looking at him questioningly.

"As long as it doesn't involve any lifts or anything, i'm up for it"

Blaine laughed and sped up his skating, with a little flip of his heels he began skating backwards facing Kurt.

"Oh my god, how did you do that? That's awesome!" Kurts face lit up and he was staring at Blaine in wonder.

"Just a little something" Blaine shrugged, still skating backwards and staring at him.

"But how do you know where your going? You can't see anything unfront of you" By this time, Kurt was right infront of Blaine, skating forwards while Blaine was skating backwards, people were starting to stare in amazement.

"It takes a lot of practice, that's why i could help teach you now, and maybe when we come again you would be able to do it" He smirked and held out his hand once again for Kurt to take.

Kurt took it without no hesitation and smiled. "Ok, teach me"

Blaine started to explain to Kurt what to do with your feet to get them to turn, and how to move your legs in time. He demonstrated a little and blushed as he felt Kurts eyes all over him. People were definatly staring now, some out of curiosity and wonderment, but others were staring because they had never seen two boys interact like Kurt and Blaine did. But neither of them cared, they were too happy.

"Do you think you could give it a go?" Blaine asked, skating slowly behind Kurt.

"I'll try" Kurt was also skating slowly, trying to remember all the things Blaine had told him about keeping his balance.

"Ok, i'll be right behind you"

Kurt felt two hands hold both sides of his hips, his eyes widened as his body tingled at the touch and he felt his heart race. He wished Blaine could hold him like this more often.

"Are you ready?" He heard Blaine ask, his voice so close to his ear he felt shivers.

Kurt just nodded and started to speed up and so did Blaine, he took a deep breath. _I can do this, i won't make a fool out of myself, i won't_.

"3"

"2"

"1"

Kurt flicked his heel and spun his legs around, Blaines hands were guiding him all the way. He was half way there when he caught his back wheel on his lace and tumbled over, sending Blaine down with him. They both fell backwards, Blaine falling onto the floor and Kurt landing on top of him with a thud.

"Umphh"

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry Blaine, are you hurt?" Kurt tried to get off him but he was having no such luck, his wheels kept slipping. He looked down at Blaine, and thats when he noticed that he was laughing.

"What?" Kurt smirked and blushed a deep red when he noticed Blaines hands were still somehow on his waist.

"Nothing, it's just, you nearly had it!" Blaine said, giggling.

Kurt chuckled a bit and agreed. "Well, like you said, i do need a lot of practice"

Both boys had only just noticed how close their faces actually were, Blaine could feel Kurts breath on his lips, and he loved it. They both lay there, staring deep into eachothers eyes, tangled up on the floor, not noticing the looks they were attracting from the other skaters.

_Just a few more inches closer and his lips would be on mine_ Blaine thought, and god did he want it.

_He's so beautiful, i don't want to move. Oh god, he's moving closer, is he going to kiss me? Please say he's going to kiss me_ Kurts head was racing with thoughts.

_This is it, i'm going to do it, i want to, i need to._ Just as Blaine was about to close the gap between their faces, he heard someone clear their throat above them.

"Excuse me boys, sorry to brake it to you but we're about to close" A young woman with long red hair was standing over them with a smirk on her face.

Both boys snapped out of their trance and quickly helped eachother up, blushing deeply and not making eye contact. The girl watched them with an eyebrow raised, but her mouth was curved up in a kind smile. _At least there are some non homophobic people in this place_ Blaine thought.

They both mumbled their apaoligies, collected their belongings and headed back towards Blaines car while not saying a word, Kurt was the one to brake the awkward yet comftable silence.

"I could have done it if my lace didn't come loose"

Both of them laughed and soon the situation at the Roller Ring was soon forgotten and they fell into a comftable conversation. But neither of them knew that none of them had forgotten about it, neither of them wanted to forget about it, maybe it would happen again sometime, but with no inturruptions would be nice.

* * *

AN: Sorry i haven't been posting recently guys, i had no internet because i moved house and i had no other way to post. But i'm back now and will be updating more :) Forgive me?

Anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and this is really the first AN i've done yet so i'm going introduce myself. Hi, i'm Jessie, i hope you like the story so far and please R&R :)

Love

- J.


	11. Chapter 11

Seven weeks had passed since the night Blaine had found Kurt and his life had changed drastically. He and Kurt were getting on like a house on fire, which actually nearly happened a couple of times when he let Kurt try and cook. But everything was going peechy, well apart from one thing.

Ever since they had encounterd that 'incident' at the Roller Ring, Blaine had been having feelings, he obviously had feelings about Kurt _before_ that happened and he didn't even think about telling him, but now they've grown stronger and he can't help but be pulled towards this beautiful star thats living in his home.

He wanted to wake up next to him every morning, kiss his tears away and hold him untill all his fears vanished, he wanted to spend his whole life with him and tell him that he loved him every single hour of each day. Was that too much to ask?

He's thought about telling him, but what would happen if everything went wrong? Would Kurt hate him? Would he run away and get hurt? He didn't want to risk anything, he wanted to keep him safe and thats what he was going to do, but he really _really_ liked Kurt.

They were both in a cafe across from the mall, it wasn't the same one the visited a couple of weeks back, Blaine didn't even want to think about what happened when they last visited there. The weather was warm but breezy, just what the boys needed after being trapped in the house for a week while a storm came over.

Kurt was wearing the tightest black jeans that were humanly possible, a dark blue button down shirt, white converse with a short scarf and black desighner shades, finished off with his hippopotamus broach Blaine had bought him a while ago. Blaine had stuck with his original choices of outifit. Blue denim jeans that rolled up at the bottom, his favourite pair of boat shoes and a red t-shirt with a matching bow tie.

"So, how are you enjoying your stay here on earth?" Blaine asked, grinning over his glass of cola.

"Hardy har" Kurt rolled his eyes and smirked back over at him.

"I'm serious, i don't want you to feel unhappy because you _have_ to live with me, you have nowhere else to go"

Kurt bit his lip and thought about it for a second, but he knew how he felt "I am happy Blaine, i love living with you and i wouldn't _want_ to go anywhere else, i would miss you too much"

Blaine blushed at his words and he was sure he felt his heart stop. "You would miss me?"

"Of course i would" He said simply, smiling over at Blaine lovingly. "Would you miss me?" He asked hesitently.

"I wouldn't be able to live my life without you Kurt" He replied, freezing as he just realized what he just said, he looked over at him, expecting him to look confused or grossed out. But he didn't, he just smiled even brighter and took another sip of his beverage.

Another few minutes passed by when Kurt spoke up again. "You know, you never told me much about your past, i feel like i've yet to meet the real Blaine Anderson" He giggled lightly and stared at Blaine, eyes sparkling with the rays of sun beaming down on them. _This boy is beautiful, i want him to be mine._

"Well, i could introduce him to you right now if you want, what would you like to know?" The shorter boy asked, sitting up a little and giving his full attention to Kurt.

"Well, i remeber you mentioning that you liked to write music, which i am still waiting to hear one of your songs. You also said that you had trouble at your old school, what kind of trouble?"

"You sure do remember a lot" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck while letting all the thoughts of his past flood his head, if Kurt wanted to know then he had to give him the full truth, he didn't want to lie to him. "Well, lets just say my old school wasn't a very accepting one, when they found out i was gay, they bullied me and made my life a living hell"

Kurt leaned forward on his chair and rested his chin on his hands, listening to every word Blaine was saying, it all sounded so interesting. "What did they do?"

"One night, there was a dance and i took the only other gay guy from the school with me, we wern't an item or anything, it was just good to hang around with someone who was like you ya'know? They didn't do anything while we were at the dance, but when we were waiting for his dad to pick us up, these three guys beat the living crap out of us.." He ducked his head and avoided making eye contact with Kurt, he didn't want him to see him so broken.

Suddenly he felt a warm hand take his across the table, he looked up to find Kurt staring back at him with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry Blaine, i've been so busy complaining about how bad my life was, it didn't even cross my mind what your life was like" He smiled warmly and squeezed his hand.

Blaine smiled back and kept his hold on the other boys hand, he didn't want to let go, not now, not ever.

"But the past it the past" Blaine shrugged, trying to brake the tention and get it as far away as possible. "I mean, i'm out and proud and all that so, i have nothing to worry about now" He gave him a reasuring smile.

"Whats your family like? Do they support your..your choice?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in question and still holding onto Blaines hand firmly

"My parents are..they're um, dead" He replied biting his lip, the only thing that was anchoring him to the ground right now was Kurts hand ontop of his, otherwise he would be walking to the bathroom or something to try and dismay the subject.

"Oh..wow, I'm sorry"

"Kurt, you don't have to keep apoligising all the time, its fine" He said, waving him off. "What about you? Does your family support your choices?"

"I didn't really have a choice.."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we know what we are as soon as we are born, we don't get a say in what our sexuality will be, it just happens, so even if i didn't like being gay, i would have to put up with it anyway. I think that's the main reason i didn't marry, my sexuality up there, i-its rare.. thats why it was so hard"

"Ah, i get it. But you are happy with your sexuality right?" Blaine asked, biting his lip.

"Of course i am, i would never change who i am" He replied, smiling. "And if i did get married, i wouldn't have been sent down, and that means i would never have met you"

"Your such a hopless romantic" Blaine giggled. He tried to keep a straight face, but inside he was literally melting at what Kurt had just said.

Kurt blushed and mumbled something like 'i know', Blaine just laughed and tried to even out his breathing because he and Kurt were _still_ holding hands! _Does he even know he's doing it? Should i mention it? No, no because that'll mean he'll stop._ "Anything else you want to know?"

Kurt thought for a second, he had already put Blaine though enough bad memories today, even if he didn't mean to. He didn't want to cause him anymore sadness. "I think thats enough for today, maybe i'll ask some more tomorrow"

Blaine smiled. "I'll look forward to it" Then he winked. _Winked? why did i just wink at him? Oh god now he's going to think i'm a complete idiot, smooth Blaine, real smooth._

Kurt blushed crimson and ducked his head, then realizing that he was still holding hands with Blaine, his eyes widened and he looked up at him. "You do realize we've been holding hands nearly all day"

"I know" He replied smugly.

"Do you want me to let go?"

"No"

"Me neither"

They both sat there, entranced into eachothers eyes. Forgetting the world around them and ust focusing on that moment, that perfectly, sweet innocent moment that none of them wanted to forget. Then they were both snapped out of there gaze by a girls voice.

"O.M.G is that a hippopotamus broach? That is the most precious thing i have _ever_ seen, i seriously want to have babies with it, where did you get that?!"

The girl with bright red hair jumped up and down on the spot, gesturing wildly to the broach Kurt was wearing, neither of the boys actually heard anything she said because she was speaking so fast.

"E-excuse me?" Kurt asked, looking up at her with a confused expression. The girl was about 5'7, her eyes were a dark grey and were lighting up in exitment. She had pale skin and was wearing black leggins with matching black boots, a bright pink petticoat and a white wooly hat that hung loosly off her head.

"Oh! Sorry, i haven't introduced myself. I'm Phoebe" She said in a high voice and reached out her hand for Kurt to shake. Kurt glanced sideways at Blaine with a questioning look, Blaine nodded slightly, so Kurt took her hand and shook it.

"It's really nice to meet you! Even though i don't even though who _you_ are yet. What did you say your name was?" She carried on, smiling brightly down at Kurt and completely egnoring Blaines presence, obviously not on purpose. She was just too interested in Kurts broach to notice anyone else.

"Oh i didn't, my names Kurt" He replied smiling. This girl didn't look like she was about to drag him off anywhere, she was actually being really friendly, something Kurt had never really seen in another human apart from Blaine. So he enjoyed it.

"Nice to meet you Kurtie!" She said, grabbing a chair from a nearby table and placing it next to Kurts.

"I-its actually _Kurt._ But nice to meet you too, i guess" Kurt was still a little confused about what was actually going on here, i mean, sure he was flattered that somebody wanted to talk to him and introduce themselves to him but he didn't really know how to take it because it had never really happened to him before. But she didn't seem dangerous so maybe it could be good to have another friend to talk to apart from Blaine, even if she was a little crazy.

"Anyway, what was the reason i was here again?" A moment of silence. "Ah! Yes, thats right, your broach! Oh Em Gee! It's like the best thing i've _ever_ seen. Where did you get it?"

"My friend got it for me" He gestured over to Blaine who was sitting on the other side of the table, still holding Kurts hand and watching the whole exchange with wonder. He gave a little wave to the girl and smiled.

"Are you two boyfriends?" She asked, compleatly dropping the subject about the broach.

Both boys eyes widened at the question and they both stutterd, trying to find an answer.

"N-no, we're just um..we..i-i" Blaine didn't have the ability to speak at that moment, the question was so off gaurd.

"We're just friends" Kurt said, smiling over at Blaine, then to Phoebe. Blaine was positive he felt his heart brake into two. _Just friends_ he said, _that's all we'll ever be._

"So..why are you holding hands? Are you one of those 'Friends with benifits' things?" She wasn't being rude, both of the boys could see that, she was just curious.

Both boys quickly unlocked their hands and blushed furiously, ducking their heads and not making eye contact.

"W-we're just friends.." Blaine mumbled.

Kurt nodded and soon Phoebe started talking to him again, they got on pretty well and talked about nearly everything. Blaine felt a little uncomfortable about this girl, showing up and suddenly acting like best friends with Kurt. He was _his_ best friend, nobody else's. _No_ he thought._ I'm not going to get jealous, she seems nice and she just wants to talk, Kurt needs someone else apart from me and i'm going to help him. I just wish i could be his boyfriend instead of his friend._

A few hourse later, the three were still sat at the cafe, refilled drinks in their hands and chatting away, Blaine had been brought into the conversation a while ago and he actually started to like this Phoebe girl. He and Kurt learnt that she had moved to Ohio from New York and she didn't have a lot of friends here and she just didn't want to be lonley.

Kurt found out that she loved to paint and collect rocks, they asked her why she moved to Ohio from New York and she said that she wanted a fresh start. Wern't you supposed to move to New York for a fresh start instead of coming back?

Phoebe was different to any other girls Kurt had met while he had been on earth, she was always so happy and enthusiastic about everything she talked about, even when she told them that she didn't have a lot of friends back in high school because she was a little different, she didn't even look like she cared about it. But it was the past, and it kind of catches up on you if you keep hold of it for a long time, thats why its always good to let things go.

Half an hour passed before it was time to say goodbye. "I have a self-defense class to get to, and you don't want to know what happens if your late"

"You do self-defense classes?" Kurt asked, smirking a little and staring at her in disbelief while she put her chair back.

"Of course, you never know whats out there. There are some bad people in this world Kurtie, and you don't want to get on the wrong side of one" Kurt actually wanted to tell her that he _did_ get on the wrong side of one once, but he guessed that could wait untill next time. Was there going to be a next time?

"Hey, can i have your number? I would _love_ to talk to you again sometime Kurtie" She asked, holding her hands behind her back and swaying back and forth on her tip toes.

"My number?"

"You know, your phone number. So i can text you, or call you, whatever"

Blaine stood up and dug his own phone out of his pocket. "Kurts phone is broken, you could give me your number and maybe you and Kurt could chat on my phone untill i get his fixed?"

"Sure, no problem..what was your name again?"

"Blaine"

"Blaine! Right, that's it" She clapped her hands and exchanged numbers with Blaine, he told her where she could get a broach like Kurts and soon she was heading down the street towards her self-defense class with a huge smile on her face, promising Kurt that they would talk again soon.

Blaine smiled warmly and looked down at Kurt from where he was now stood infront of him. "I think it's time to go, we've been here for.." He glanced at his watch. "Four hours".

Kurt laughed and stood up, stretching his arms a little. "Yea, i think that's a good idea" He started to walk in step with Blaine "So what do you think of Phoebe?" he asked.

"She seems pretty cool, do you think you'll be seeing more of her?"

"Yea, i like her.." The taller boy said, smiling to himself.

"I'm glad" Replied Blaine, smiling warmly over at him. "I have something for you when we get home"

"You do? What is it?" Kurt asked, scooting closer to Blaine so they were brushing shoulders as they walked.

"It's a suprise"

* * *

Wonder what the suprise could be..

Hope you liked this chapter! :) And can i just ask, did anyone else cry when they found out Blaine had sex with Eli.C in this weeks episode? Thats just not right, i cried for hours..

ANYWAY..The girl Phoebe in this chapter was a character that one of my veiwers on here created, they have been a really good reader and i wanted to say thank you so i gave them the chance to play i minor character. So a HUGE thank you to **Heracratzarism** for being an awesome reader and reviewer :)


	12. Chapter 12

The two boys walked into the house, hung their belongings up and threw their exausted bodies on the couch, both sighing in releif.

"What a long day" Blaine said while trying to bury himself deeper into the couch.

"As much as you've made me love shopping, i'm _never_ doing that again" Replied Kurt, slowly getting up and heading to the kitchen for a drink.

"You had fun though right?" The darker haird boy asked and turned his head around so he could see Kurt.

The taller boy smiled and sipped his water, heading back over to the living room. "Of course i did"

They both stayed there for at least half an hour, too content in the peaceful moment and too tired to move.

Blaine smiled lovingly over at Kurt, drinking in all of his fetures. His perfectly coiffed hair and the way the blonde streaks stood out. His bright blue, entrancing eyes that could drain all the life out of him with just one look. And his pink plump lips that he just wanted to kiss and bite and call his own.

The taller boy must have caught him staring because when Blaine finally came out of his daydreams about how beautiful he looked, Kurt was staring back with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Do i have something on my face?" He asked, a smile tugging on the sides of his lips.

Blaine blushed and cleared his throat. "N-no, there's nothing on your..um face" He got up and headed to his bedroom.

"Where are you going?" The blue eyed boy asked, face falling a little.

"You have a suprise, remember?" He replied over his shoulder and carried on walking to his room.

Kurts mind finally caught up and he had remembered what Blaine had said on the way home. _What could it be?_ He thought, furrowing his eyebrows. _I don't remember doing anything special, why would he have a suprise for me? Should i be worried? No, no Blaines not like that. He wouldn't hurt me, never._

Soon he was dragged out of his thoughts by hearing footsteps retreating from the bedroom, he saw Blaine heading back in with his guitar in his hand.

"Wait, wait. Are you doing what i think your doing?" Kurt asked, smile widening as Blaine sat infront of him with the instrument placed on his lap.

"Yup, your finally hearing me play. Besides i just wrote this song and i want you to tell me what you think" The shorter boy said, locking eyes with him as he started to strum quietly.

"I'd love to hear it" Kurt smiled as he changed his position on the couch they were sharing.

"Just, listen to the words ok? Really, _really_ listen"

The taller boy eyed him for a moment, before agreeing. "I-i will"

Blaine took a deep breath and began to sing as he stummed the notes quietly in the background.

_My gift is my song... and this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words...  
How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_

A sudden rush of emotion hit Kurt as he listened to the first words, he brought his hand up to his mouth and gasped quietly, eyes wide.

_Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss.  
Well some of these verses  
Well they, they got me quite cross.  
But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song.  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on._

Blaine kept his eyes locked on Kurts while he sang, he wanted to make him realize that this was true, that he ment every word and that he was special.

_So excuse me forgetting,  
But these things I do.  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue.  
Anyway the thing is, what I really mean,  
Yours are the sweetest eyes  
I've ever seen_

Kurt felt a single tear fall from his eye, how could Blaine make him go from a blushing, fumbling mess into an emotional wreck? Did he really mean all this? Was Blaine finally returing all the feelings that Kurt has had towards him ever since that first night?

_And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song.  
It may be quite simple,but  
Now that it's done._

Blaines breath caught in his throat when he saw Kurt crying, didn't he like the song? Was he pushing him into all this? Oh god what if he didn't love him back? He still carried on with the song and hoped that Kurts tear was a sign of happiness, not sadness.

_I hope you don't mind,I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
_

The song came to an end and Blaine placed his quitar down at the side of the couch, took a deep breath and looked back at Kurt with hopefull eyes.

"Y-you wrote that?" Kurt asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

Blaine nodded. "I wrote that for you"

The blue eyed boy blushed and grinned deeply. "Did you really mean it? Everything you just said, did you mean it?"

The shorter boy cautiously took Kurts hands and stared deep into his eyes, shuffling his body so he was closer. "Of course i did. I meant every word. Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself 'Oh. There you are. I've been looking for you forever' My life wasn't even worth living when you wern't here, and now you are, i could never imagine it any other way"

Kurt ducked his head and blushed, but his breath hitched as he felt Blaines warm, soft fingers touch his chin and tilt his head upwards. "Kurt, you are beautiful. Your the most breath taking person i have ever seen or had the chance to find, and i want you to know that. I know that this was not what you were expecting at all, but i've loved you since the first time i saw you and when i found you in the forest i knew that you were special to me...I love you Kurt."

Kurt just stared back at Blaine speechless, he searched the other boys eyes for anything that wasn't the truth, but there was none. Blaine loved him, Blaine Anderson loved him!

"I-i don't know what to say.."

"Please say you love me back, please" Blaine practically begged, squeezing his hands.

"I d-do. I have ever since you found me. Blaine i can't tell you how long i've wanted to hear that from you, you don't know how much it kills me knowing that your sleeping just on the other side of that wall and i can't come in and lay with you like i've always wanted to. You've helped me through everything, you've given me a home, you've been there when i've been at my worst and most of all, you've given me my life back. Blaine i can't see my life being as perfect as it is now without you in it" Kurt had only just realized now that he had started to cry again, Blaine slowly reached over and wiped the tear away with his thumb, smiling brightly at Kurts words.

"So, you love me?" Was all he could say.

"Yes Blaine, i love you. I always have, and i always will"

Without hesitation, Blaine slowly leaned in closer to Kurts, their faces inches apart. Both boys could feel eachothers breath ghosting over their lips. "Say it again" Blaine whispered.

"I love you" Kurt whispered back and then their lips touched, so gentle it wasn't even counted as a kiss. Kurt had never been kissed before, but now that he had been, he never wanted to stop. He leaned forward a little more to deepen the kiss and Blaine gasped into his mouth, leaning back into the couch so Kurt was straddling him.

Their lips slowly danced, Blaine caressing Kurts face with his soft, warming hands and Kurts hands winding around the shorter boys neck. Blaine hesitently ran his tongue along the taller boys bottom lip and Kurts mouth opened obediently.

Both moaned as their tongues touched and started to make their own dance, Kurt ran his fingers through Blaines soft, lustrous curles and pulled himself closer to him, wanting to compleatly lose himself in the others body. Blaine moved his hands down to Kurts skinny waste and wrapped his arms around him securely, scared of losing him and losing this moment.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing softly and exchanging whispered 'I love you's'. Both boys were too wrapped up in eachother and too overwhelmed in their emotions to realize that Kurt had started to glow.

* * *

They kissed! :D

The song in this chapter was 'Your Song' but it was the Moulin Rouge version if any of you were wondering. I'll be posting another chapter tomorrow because i haven't done alot this week, sorry it's so short btw, my writing sucks.

Well i hope you enjoyed it and yes i know, i slipped a little of 'Original Song' in there but i couldn't resist. :P Please R&R, it would mean alot!

Love

- J.


	13. Chapter 13

"Kurt" Blaine moaned, getting compleatly lost in the other boys lips. He ran his tongue against Kurts bottom lip and shivered as the taller boy started to explore his mouth with his tongue. For a star who's never been kissed before, he sure knew how to turn a guy on.

The feel of Kurts wieght on top of him turned him on even more and he had to pull away to stop himself from doing something he was sure Kurt wasn't ready for yet.

He hesitently pulled away, smirking as he heard Kurt whimper. He opened his eyes and froze, not taking them off the taller boys face and body. He slowly leaned up and held on to Kurts waist so he didn't fall. Kurt stared back in confusion. "Whats wrong?" He asked, taking in Blaines shocked face. "Did i do something wrong? Am i a bad kisser? Oh god, i'm sorry i-"

Blaine silenced him with a short kiss. "Nothings wrong, it's just...Kurt your glowing" The other boy blushed and ducked his head.

"Aww, thank you" He replied and kissed Blaine again.

"No, really. Your glowing Kurt, look" He stood up off the couch and lead Kurt to the nearest mirror they had which was in the living room on top of the fireplace.

The taller boy gasped when he saw his reflection, bringing his hand up to his face and feeling the heat that was now radiating off him in waves.

"What the.." He couldn't speak, he had never heard of this happening before. Why didn't he know about this?

Suddenly, he felt a sharp burning sensation on his left wrist. He let out a yelp and cradeled it to his chest, looking at it in confusion.

"Whats wrong?" Blaine asked, getting more confused by the second.

"I-i don't know" He lifted his wrist up to eye level and gasped at what he saw. A black star had engraved itself on his wrist. "What the hell is happening?.."

He showed Blaine the mark and soon he was marvelling at it in wonder. Eyebrows crossed in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"You tell me" He was still glowing, but the heat was dying down a little.

"Did you know this was going to happen?"

"N-no, i had no idea" Soon Kurt felt Blaine come closer and wrap his arms around his waist from behind, he shiverd at the contact.

"Well whatever it is, i think it's beautiful. Just like you"

The taller boy blushed at his words and smiled as Blaine lifted his now marked wrist up and ran his thumb over the star.

"Do you think it's ever happened to anyone else?" Blaine asked, still staring down at the mark.

"I really don't know, i mean, some of my friends up there had one just like this but i never really understood why they had it and why i didn't have one myself. But now i think i know"

"You do?" The shorter boy asked, hooking his chin on the stars shoulder and looking at him through the mirror they were sharing.

"I- i think. It may not be correct but, i think it's a symbol for love. Yes, i remember now, i heard about it a few years ago. When a star meets their partner which they will choose to marry, their first sign of love will be the first kiss, and after the first kiss would be the love making, then finally, marrige. A star on the wrist symbolizes them and with each step a new star will be engraved on the stars wrist" Kurt's eyes were wide with recognisition and he turned to face Blaine. "Why didn't i remember this before?"

"Maybe because you never thought it would happen to you.." Blaine replied while staring deep into the blue eyed boys eyes.

"But it did" He said softly.

"It did" Blaine whispered, turning Kurt to face him and kissing him softly on the lips.

They stayed like that for a while, wrapped in eachothers arms and breathing in the sweet scent of eachother, sharing sweet kisses every now and then. Kurt had compleatly stopped glowing now, but the heat still lingered a little. It was Blaine who broke the long, but comfortable silence.

"We should probably get to bed" He said, gesturing for Kurt to look out of the window where the sky was dark and the only source of light were the street lamps.

Kurt looked back towards Blaine, he sighed and hesitently nodded, as much as he wanted to sleep, he didn't want to let go of Blaine. "Your right"

Blaine saw Kurts reaction and pulled him closer. "Hey, i was wondering if you'd um..l-like to sleep with me t-tonght? You don't have to if you don't want and if it makes you feel uncomfortable we can-" Blaines rambling was cut off by a finger being placed gently on his lips.

"I would love to Blaine" Kurt said simply, closing the distance between them and placing a short kiss on his lips. They walked upstairs hand in hand and Blaine waited in his bedroom as Kurt got changed in the bathroom.

While Kurt was in the bathroom, he thought about what had happened tonight.

"I can't believe it" He whispered, grinning to himself. "I'd never thought this would happen to me, Blaines the most attractive man i've ever met and i just kissed him! I never thought he would like me back , and now he's waitng in the bedroom for me to climb in bed with him. I will never forget this moment, i must be luckiest guy- i mean _star_ ever!" He had noticed that he had been talking a little too loud and Blaine had nocked on the door.

"Kurt? Are you ok? Who are you talking to?"

He walked to the door and opened it, to find Blaine looking at him grinning with an eyebrow raised.

"Nobody, and i'm fine" He smiled reasuringly and headed to his room.

"Uh, Kurt?" Blaine took his hand and lead him to his own room, the one they would be sharing, the one with only 1 bed, the bed they will be sleeping in, together. Oh fuck.

Kurt just blushed and let Blaine lead him. When they reached the room and the door was shut, Blaine turned to him and walked closer so he and Kurt were only inches apart.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The darker haired boy asked, his breath ghost ghosting over his lips.

"Positive" And with that, Kurt attatched his lips to Blaines in a hungry kiss, he meant it when he said he never wanted to stop kissing Blaine.

They wrapped their arms around eachother, Blaine slowly walking forwards untill Kurts legs hit the bed and they went tumbling down onto it, not braking the kiss. Blaine shuffled up so he was straddling the other boy, fingers tangling in hair and needy kisses. He broke the kiss and travelled down to Kurt supple, pale neck and started to suck and bite.

Kurt whimpered from under him, clearly not used to the attention that was being given to him, but wanted it anyway. He let his hands explore Blaines back, stroking and clawing at the clothed skin, as much as he wanted to feel what was hiding underneath it, he knew that he wasn't ready yet and that it would be too soon.

When Blaine latched his mouth onto Kurts again, satisfied with the hickey he had just given him, he licked along his lips, begging for entrance. They faught for dominance for a while, Kurt giving up and just letting Blaine take over him because he had less experience.

They both moaned when their tongues touched, but it was all too much for Kurt. He broke away with a gasp. "Stop"

"Too much?" Blaine asked, smiling a little as he stared down at Kurt. Fuck he looks so hot! His lips were bruised with kissing, his hair sticking up in all directions and a slight blush covering his cheeks, not missing the hickey that was now showing on his neck. Blaine grinned at that.

"I think we've covered 1st base and moved on to the second" Kurt replied, biting his lip as he locked gazes with Blaine. "I'm not saying i don't want that to happen, i do but just not yet.."

"I know, me neither. I'm not forcing you into anything, i would never do that Kurt. I just got carried away, your so fucking hot you don't know what you do to me" He slowly trailed his hands up Kurts sides and brought them up to his cheeks, cupping his face. "I love you Kurt"

"I love you too, Blaine"

And with that, they shared a quick kiss and drifted off to sleep in eachothers arms, Kurt knew that his was going to be the best nights sleep he had ever had, and the same for Blaine.

* * *

Here, have some Star!Kurt and cotton candy fluff! :P

Sorry it's so short, and sorry _again_ that i didn't keep up to my promise about updating the next day, i'm kind of unreliable arn't i? :/

But anyway, i hope you like the chapter! :)


End file.
